Siempre en mi Mente St Berry
by LittleSouly
Summary: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, pero los utilizo por el gran amor que siento por ellos, en especial por Rachel y Jesse...
1. Capítulo 1

**Siempre en mi Mente St. Berry**

**Capitulo Nº1**

Había terminado la presentación de Rachel, para ella el video de Ron Joey Ron había quedado perfecto, para Finn y Puck fue una ofensa y para Jesse una puñalada directo al corazón. Vio como Finn y Puck fulminaban con la mirada a Rachel y ella los miraba sorprendida e indignada, fue cuando vio los ojos de decepción de Jesse que se dio cuenta del error.

-Querías ser la zorra del instituto? todo porque? por popularidad? no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra-

-Jesse estas terminando conmigo?

- Tú qué piensas?

- Prometiste que no me romperías el corazón- dijo Rachel

- Pero tu rompiste el mío mucho antes- dijo Jesse antes de abandonar el salón

"_Si te hice sentir mal, amor Lo siento, estaba ciega. Siempre estabas en mi mente." - Siempre En Mi Mente _

Ella salió corriendo de la habitación Tras de él.

Ella gritó su nombre.

" Jesse! Jesse! "

Básicamente, ella le suplicaba al vacio.

Sabía que no podía correr tan rápido como él, pero ella espera que si él la oyera, se dejara alcanzar o al menos detenerse. Muy dudoso, pero esperanzador.

Rachel Berry fue su primer amor. Ella estaba enamorada, pero sin embargo, ella todavía comete esos estúpidos errores. Pensó que había crecido, Jesse había conquistado su corazón! recordó cuando estaba con Finn pero eso no le llenaba, bajar la guardia ante el seria renunciar a sus sueños, y ahora ¿dónde estaban? Ella pensaba que iba a ser la chica más popular de la escuela, pero todos saben que nunca seria así, a pesar de ello Finn la quiere recuperar, más bien parece capricho, para todos Jesse era sólo otro número en su lista, alguien con el que podría escalar a un status social elevado, para ella era su alma gemela el único que la comprendía y descifraba correctamente.

A medida que corría se sentía tropezar y caer. Por suerte para ella, no había nadie en el pasillo para reírse de ella. Ella se levantó lentamente y comenzó a caminar. Salió de la escuela y en la acera. Ella no podía ver señales de Jesse. Cayó al suelo de nuevo perdiendo fuerzas hasta que...

-" Esto es Amor. ", Tonta este hombre te ama, aun no se ha ido y se como lo hallaras- escucho mientras sentía una mano que la tiraba para que pudiera levantarse

Sorprendida se dio la vuelta esperando un profesor, el Sr. Schue o algo así. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a Kurt. Kurt, el que siempre le odio, le está ayudando?

Ella se acercó a él y le hizo una pregunta simple: ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? "

" Bueno, "dijo Kurt en voz alta," pienso que ya que no es Finn el elegido por todo lo que te hizo pasar, y Puck tampoco ya que es un troglodita, al menos con Jesse lograste encontrar alguien con quien complementarte y mereces ser Feliz, un poco de felicidad no se le niega a cualquiera...-

Los ojos de Rachel brillaban de agradecimiento

-Porque nos lastimamos tanto Kurt? porque somos así? porque soy así?

-Cariño... somos especiales y pocos nos comprenden! Ve y busca tu felicidad, no lo desaproveches-

Ella miró a su alrededor pero no estaba segura al principio, hasta que Kurt hizo una seña en dirección a un edificio, volvió a girar lentamente-_se dirigió hacia el Salón de Música_-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa cómplice así que se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su destino . No sabía lo que iba a decir, ni qué hacer. Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la clase de Ballet se emociono al ver que realmente estaba ahí.

Jesse levantó la vista hacia el sonido de la puerta y su mirada encontró la suya y sintió como si algo frio recorriera su cuerpo, era el miedo a perderlo.

-" Vete ". Fueron las palabras de Jesse.

-" No puedo ". -Susurro Rachel.

-Pero porque me hiciste esto Rachel-

-Esa No Soy yo Jesse Tú eres mi vida, y tu eres a quien elegí para que estés conmigo-

-El Sr. Schue ni siquiera pedio que hagas un video, Rachel. Esa fuiste tú fue tu idea. Fue tu elección. Los elegiste por encima de mí y además los pones en un video. "

-" Si te hice sentir mal, Jesse. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Soy una tonta una ciega e inmadura, solo contigo siento que realmente valgo, solo contigo me siento segura, so...

Jesse sentía un nudo en la garganta

- Me rompiste el corazón Rachel, te elegí por sobre todo, deje todo por ti

Ella rogo que se sentara a su lado.

-" No sé qué hacer. " dijo Jesse indefenso.

-Se que no soy el hombre perfecto, ni tampoco un santo, pero lo di todo por ti, deje lo que más amaba que era VA, me enfrente a todos tus compañeros, a Finn que lo único que quería era reconquistarte a mis espaldas, a Puck que solo quería acostarse contigo, me siento desecho, que te hice Rachel?

Estaba confundido irremediablemente.

Estaba perdido.

-Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones? que hago para demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es verdadero, Puck no significa nada para mi, Finn me lastimo de todas las maneras posibles y si alguna vez sentí algo por él lo termino de borrar el día que me dijo que prefería salir con otras chicas para ser más popular, y luego te conocí, llegaste con esa sonrisa de superioridad y esa música que me robo el corazón, nunca pensé que sentiría esto por alguien nunca pensé que era posible tanta felicidad

-Pero me heriste- respondió Jesse

-Que hago para que me perdones entonces? quieres que le diga a Finn que no quiero nada mas con él? quieres que salga del Glee Club, que salga del McKiley y vaya contigo a donde quieras? si quieres voy contigo al Carmel a VA solo por ti

-no tienes que hacer nada?

- Te amo Jesse St James

Jesse se tranquilizo mientras acercaba a Rachel hacia él. Ella se deslizó entre sus piernas y sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la camisa. Él sintió que su estómago plano. Él estaba haciendo todo esto para poder asegurarse de que ella era real y estaba frente a él.

Rachel, en toda su desesperación, sonrió. Ella amaba a ese hombre. Jesse. Ella amaba a Jesse Saint James, pero lo más importante Jesse la amaba a ella. Ella amaba estar a su lado. Ella lo volvía vulnerable. El que no sabía lo que iba a suceder en el gran plan de vida. El que estaba asustado. Ella lo amaba.

Jesse poso sus labios en el cuello de Rachel con suavidad.

" No sé ", murmuró contra su cuello," ¿Cuánto tiempo me llevará perdonar. Pero el hecho de que hiciste algo malo, no cambia el hecho de que Te amo. Sigues siendo mi novia y nada ni nadie podrá impedir que te siga amando "

" ¿Quieres que siga siendo tu novia? " Rachel susurró siempre tan suavemente.

Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo en su piel, la inhalación de su aroma perfecto.

Él sonrió contra su piel y murmuró la palabra que hizo toda la diferencia, "Sí" con todo mi ser... y quedaron abrazados al son de You' re Still the One

_WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU, I SAW LOVE._

_AND THE FIRST TIME YOU TOUCHED ME, I FELT LOVE._

_AND AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOURE STILL THE ONE I LOVE. _

_LOOKS LIKE WE MADE IT._

_LOOK HOW FAR WEVE COME, MY BABY._

_WE MIGHT HAVE TOOK THE LONG WAY._

_WE KNEW WED GET THERE SOMEDAY._

_THEY SAID, "I BET THEYLL NEVER MAKE IT",_

_BUT JUST LOOK AT US HOLDING ON._

_WERE STILL TOGETHER, STILL GOING STRONG. _

_YOURE STILL THE ONE,_

_YOURE STILL THE ONE I RUN TO,_

_THE ONE THAT I BELONG TO._

_YOURE STILL THE ONE I WANT FOR LIFE._

_YOURE STILL THE ONE,_

_YOURE STILL THE ONE THAT I LOVE,_

_THE ONLY ONE I DREAM OF._

_YOURE STILL THE ONE I KISS GOOD NIGHT. _

_AINT NOTHING BETTER,_

_WE BEAT THE ODDS TOGETHER._

_IM GLAD WE DIDNT LISTEN,_

_ » letras traducidas al español_

_LOOK AT WHAT WE WOULD BE MISSING._

_THEY SAID, "I BET THEYLL NEVER MAKE IT",_

_BUT JUST LOOK AT US HOLDING ON._

_WERE STILL TOGETHER, STILL GOING STRONG. _

_YOURE STILL THE ONE,_

_YOURE STILL THE ONE I RUN TO,_

_THE ONE THAT I BELONG TO._

_YOURE STILL THE ONE I WANT FOR LIFE._

_YOURE STILL THE ONE,_

_YOURE STILL THE ONE THAT I LOVE,_

_THE ONLY ONE I DREAM OF._

_YOURE STILL THE ONE I KISS GOOD NIGHT._

_STILL THE ONE. _

_YOURE STILL THE ONE,_

_YOURE STILL THE ONE I RUN TO,_

_THE ONE THAT I BELONG TO._

_YOURE STILL THE ONE I WANT FOR LIFE._

_YOURE STILL THE ONE,_

_YOURE STILL THE ONE THAT I LOVE,_

_THE ONLY ONE I DREAM OF._

_YOURE STILL THE ONE I KISS GOOD NIGHT._

_IM SO GLAD WE MADE IT,_

_LOOK HOW FAR WEVE COME, MY BABY._

_Espero les guste... tratare de subir 1 capitulo por Día... desde ya gracias._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde el mal entendido entre Jesse y Rachel, el había viajado a la Ciudad de Los Ángeles con sus ex-compañeros del Carmel, era el momento que tanto había esperado Finn para reconquistar a Rachel.

**Relato Finn**

Siempre pensé que ser popular lo era todo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Quinn hasta que ella me engaño con Puck, sentí que no podía creer en nadie más, hasta que ella llego, era tan desesperante, no me dejaba un momento en paz, no podía respirar y al parecer no se daba cuenta de las indirectas, hasta que de la nada sin darme cuenta le pedí que fuéramos algo más que amigos, sonrio y dijo que era lo que mas soñó en su vida, y corrió por los pasillos como niña en día de Reyes, iba tan feliz, nunca note que tenía una sonrisa hermosa, luego Santana se acerca y me dice que mi popularidad va cayendo por culpa de Rachel -_QUE HACES PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO CON ESA ENANA, SOLO CONSEGUIRAS QUE TE HUNDA MAS HOY TENDRAS UNA CITA CONMIGO Y BRITTANY ESO ELEVARA DE NUEVO TU STATUS_- me quede de piedra pero era lo que en verdad necesitaba, así que accedí, justo en ese momento llego Rachel con un calendario con nuestras citas y planeamientos, no puede ser que alguien tan pequeño pueda ser tan fastidioso

-Lo Siento Rachel, creo que no estoy preparado para tener una relación lo mejor que puedo hacer es salvar mi popularidad y salir con mas personas conocerlas y luego veremos que pasara con nosotros- seguía diciendo cosas pero creo que ni yo mismo escuche lo que decía porque solo me quede mirando sus ojos, estaban llenos de decepción y lagrimas, vi que rompió el calendario que tenía en la mano, giro y dijo _-Nunca nadie me había lastimado __en__ toda __mi__ vida como tú lo has hecho __en__ 5 min, nunca te perdonare esto Finn Hudson-_ y se fue, sentía un alivio porque por fin se haya cayado, pero tenía algo que me clavaba y no sabía que era, al llegar a las practicas del Glee Club, la vi sentada sola y alejada de los demás, nunca se llevo bien con nadie, siempre fue muy presumida y mandona, la que tenia razón en todo, pero ese día estaba diferente luego de nuestro encuentro, la vi hablando con Mike y sonreír, cosa que muy rara vez hacia, luego entro el Sr. Shue.

-Hola Chicos como están- ya tienen la tarea que les encargue- demonios lo había olvidado teníamos que buscar una musica sobre una bienvenida o algo

-Chicos no me digan que lo han olvidado?-

Rachel se levanto y dijo - Sr. Shue yo tengo la musica exacta que expresa realmente lo que siento-

Hizo un gesto con las manos a la orquesta y esta comenzó a tocar, ella noto que Santana y Brittany están a mi lado, hablando de lo que sería nuestra cita esa noche, pero de repente sentí que todos cantaban con Rachel, esa musica era para mi, pero no era la tarea que el Sr. Shue encomendó, veo que baila con Mike y el la sigue como si leyera su pensamiento,

**Gives You Hell**

I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working

At a nine to five pace

I wonder how bad that tastes.

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

Now where's your picket fence, love?

And where's that shiny car?

And did it ever get you far?

You've never seemed so tense, love.

I've never seen you fall so hard.

And do you know where you are?

And truth be told, I miss you.

And truth be told, I'm lying.

(Refrão)

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

If you find a man that's worth a damn,

and treats you well,

Then he's a fool,

You're just as well,

Hope it gives you hell.

I hope it gives you hell.

Tomorrow you'll be thinkin' to yourself

"Yeah, where did it all go wrong?"

But the list goes on and on.

And truth be told, I miss you.

And truth be told, I'm lying.

(Refrão)

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

If you find a man that's worth a damn,

and treats you well,

Then he's a fool,

You're just as well,

Hope it gives you hell.

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me.

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me.

And here's all your lies,

You can look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look that you wear so well

(Refrão)

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

If you find a man that's worth a damn,

and treats you well,

Then he's a fool,

You're just as well,

Hope it gives you hell.

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)

When you hear this song,

And you sing along

Oh, you'll never tell. (Oh, you'll never tell.)

Then you're the fool

You're just as well

Hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)

When you hear this song

I hope that it will give you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)

You can sing along I hope that it

Would suit you well.

Termino la musica y el Sr. Shue se molesto porque Rachel cambio el tema y porque los demás la secundaron, así que ella se retiro de ahí llorando, era la tercera vez que la veía llorar y me partía el corazón, esa noche me encontré con Britt y Santana estamos juntos pero ella hablaban como si yo no estuviera, ahí comencé a extrañarla, ella era la única que se preocupaba por mi, la única que me escuchaba y me daba la razón, caí en cuenta que la había lastimado por nada.

Al día siguiente no podía esperar encontrarla para pedirle disculpas por lo que le hice y pedirle que sea mi novia, la vi es su casillero, estaba tan bella, tenía un brillo hermoso en los ojos, no sé si mi amor por ella despertó y por fin la veía como era o simplemente estaba tan ciego que nunca me di cuenta que ella toda era perfecta, me acerque y ella me saludo con una sonrisa, estaba seguro que con lo que le diría me perdonaría y volvería conmigo

-Rachel me di cuenta que solo quiero estar contigo, así que tal si somos novios-

Ella como respuesta sonrio, me diría que sí, es tan hermosa cuando sonríe lo repito cada rato, pero en realidad es tan bella

-Finn, me lastimaste y fue muy duro para mi todo lo que me dijiste, sé que no soy popular y que no estaría bien para tu reputación que estés conmigo y lo entiendo por eso te perdono, pero debo decirte que he conocido a mi alma gemela y estamos de novios desde ayer, si suena loco todo esto pero fue tal la conexión que solo paso, así que de nuevo Finn te perdono por lo que me hiciste pero te pido que no me vuelvas a buscar porque amo a alguien que en realidad lo merece- y se fue, quien era ese intruso que trataba de robarme a Rachel, paso el día y al salir del Instituto la seguí, fue directo a la tienda de musica y ahí estaba el esperándola, pero no veía quien era, solo veía que estaban al piano y al terminar se dieron un beso, en ese momento sale de la tienda una muchacha acompañada de una amiga, venían hablando de lo bien que complementaban sus voces, me acerque y les pregunte

-Conocen a la pareja que estaba cantando?-

-en realidad a ella no, vino ayer y cantaron juntos creo que es su novia y que la quiere mucho porque no deja que nadie se le acerque-

-Pero a él si lo conoces verdad?-Pregunte desesperado

-quien no lo conocería? es Jesse St James, vocalista y líder del VA del colegio Carmel, el hombre más sexy del mundo- respondió la otra joven

-se ven muy enamorados- respondió la primera

Esto debe ser una broma, a demás de presumida tonta, estamos en problemas ese Jesse no se que es un espía del Carmel, el Sr. Shue debe saberlo, me dijo corriendo al instituto, le conté todo, claro que exagerando un poco, el me dijo que me tranquilice que él lo solucionaría pero no confié mucho en sus palabras así que me dirija al grupo y les dije a ellos lo que pasaba, debíamos poner presión para que ellos terminaran, ante Jesse St James no tenia oportunidad de reconquistarla, el era famoso y popular, además de triunfador, tenía todo lo que quería y no podía permitir que se quede con Rachel. Ella llego al ensayo y nos encontró hablando

-que pasa aquí, había reunión y no me avisaron?- fueron sus palabras con un tono de inocencia, fue Mercedes la que tomo la palabra y dijo

-Queremos que termines eso que tienes con el Jesse ese, no es más que un espía-

-Pero como se enteraron?- dijo mirando a todos, creo que me puse de todos los colores ya que ella no apartaba la mirada de mi, nuevamente vi esa mirada de decepción.

-Jesse es mi novio y nos amamos, el no es ningún espía-

-No nos importa, dices que estar en el Glee Club es especial y que ser parte de algo especial te hace especial, no?-

-Si, así es-

-Bueno, pues si no lo dejas, te vas y dejas de ser especial-

No pensé que serian tan duros con ella, pero lo fueron y todo por mi culpa, ella dijo algo de que no la podía echar y Mercedes respondió que si todos así lo quieren si lo podían porque eran más, Rachel salió llorando del Salón, me siento tan mal, por mi culpa volvió a llorar.

Me pase la noche mirando el teléfono, tenía ganas de llamarla, al día siguiente no fue a ninguna de las clases, la maestra de historia dijo que ella había pedido permiso para faltar las primeras clases que en la segunda hora estaría en clases, bien la vería en el ensayo del Glee Club, espere horas y horas parecían eternas (en realidad fueron 2 horas pero para mi era una eternidad), estábamos los chicos y ella un no llegaba, de repente el Sr. Shue entro con ella de la mano que estaba sonriente, estaba hermosa

-Chicos, dado que ayer tuvimos problemas no pudimos ensayar hoy haremos doble tarea, así que espero que hoy no vuelvan a surgir los mismo problemas-

-Solo si, la miniatura de Barbra hizo lo que le pedimos- dijo Mercedes

-Hizo algo mejor Mercedes- dijo el Sr. Shue sonriente y mirando a Rachel que cada vez estaba más feliz -demos la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de new direction, Jesse St James- Todos los miraron incrédulos, los ojos de Rachel brillaban como estrellas al verlo, la estaba perdiendo cada vez mas

-Esto debe ser una broma o un complot contra mi- lo dije sin pensarlo

-En realidad es en serio esta mañana me matricule al McKiley, renuncie a VA y ahora estoy aquí, todo por el amor de Rachel- dijo él con una sonrisa que enamoro a mas de una, se levantaron y aplaudieron, los había conquistado... DEMONIOS.

Pasaron los días y Santana esta encima mío más que nunca, de repente y de la nada sale una Glee lista de mala reputación, la encabezaba Quinn, luego yo, Puck, Britt etc. etc. y al final Rachel con -25, el Sr. Shue encargo una tarea que busquemos una musica que hable de nuestra mala reputación o que en su momento haya tenido mala reputación a pesar de ser buenas músicas, cada uno hizo algo diferente, un día Rachel llego a mi y me pidió ayuda, me dijo que era para hacer un video de nosotros, yo accedí, pensé que por fin volvería conmigo, pero fue todo lo contrario, el video estábamos Puck, Jesse y yo, luchando por su amor, creo que la odie, no porque el video fuera de los tres sino porque ella no quería volver conmigo, me levante y me fui seguido por Puck, cuando estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento, dije que era mi oportunidad ya que Jesse también se sentirá mal con ella y era seguro que romperían, fui a buscarla y a lo lejos en el salón de musica, los vi besándose, y el diciéndole que no sabía cuánto le tomaría perdonarla pero que nada ni nadie impediría que él la siga amando, así que me retire, la había perdido.

Han 2 semanas, el viajo a Los Ángeles, con los VA, Rachel está enferma, creo que tiene Laringitis, se quedo sin Voz y el que no está con ella para apoyarla, ella dice que no le ha dicho nada, pero no le creo, ahora está sola y vulnerable, es el momento justo que esperaba para reconquistarla

**Jessie's Girl**

Glee

Jessie is a friend

Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine

But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define

Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving him with that body I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade

There doesn't seem to be a reason to change

You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute

I wanna tell her that I love her

But the point is probably moot

Cause she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving him with that body I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that

Like Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman

Where can I find a woman like that

And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,

Wondering what she don't see in me

I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines

Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that!

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I want Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that

Like Jessie's girl,

I wish that I had Jessie's girl,

I want I want Jessie's girl

Ella solo sonrio ante mi musica, eso es una esperanza acaso, o solo fue para no hacerme sentir mal... Luchare por ti Rachel Barbra Berry, nuevamente serás mi novia y esta vez no volveré a equivocarme


	3. Chapter 3

**Relato Jesse**

Recuerdo que eran mas o menos las 3 de la tarde cuando Shelby me llamo, dijo que necesitaba que la acompañara a las seccionales de Lima para conocer a nuestros posibles competidores, yo acepte pero sabia que era una perdida de tiempo **en** 7 años VA no ha encontrado un rival digno de competición, llegamos a Lima a las 7, entramos al auditorio, había mucha gente que no le importaba **en** lo mas minimo lo que **en** realidad es la música o capaz ni lo conocían, estaban ciertos estudiantes apoyando a sus colegios, definitivamente no podían competir con nosotros ya que **en** cada presentación nuestra TODO el instituto va a apoyarnos, el primer grupo **en**presentarse es el de un Colegio de Chicos Sordo-Mudos y si lo admito gran valor **en** presentarse pero no pasaría de eso de tener valor, Luego la presentación de unas Chicas super sexis, parecían un grupo de presas **en**libertad condicional, o si eran chicas recluidas **en** una correccional de menores, iban **en** sillas de rueda cantando, a quien se le ocurre que eso es llamativo o interesante? Es un concurso de canto no de lastima, comencé a Reir hasta mas no poder Shelby me miraba seria pero notaba que aun asi también quería reir por ese show tan patético, era el turno del ultimo grupo,el presentador los anuncio como New Directions y comento que estaban presentandose luego de 15 años, pidio un aplauso para ellos pero el escenario estaba vacio. Que vendría ahora? me dije un grupo **en** camilla o un grupo de ciegos? De repente asi de la nada sono una música y de fondo del auditorio sono una voz que me erizo la piel, era tan pequeña y con una voz increíblemente EPICA, cantaba y caminaba al son de Don't rain on my Parade simulando ser Barbra Streisand le faltaba la misma emotividad que ella pero aun asi era impactante,

**Don't Rain On My Parade**

Don't tell me not to live

Just sit and putter

Life's candy

And the sun's a ball of butter

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade

Don't tell me not to fly

I simply got to

If someone takes a spill

It's me and not you

Who told you

You're allowed to rain on my parade

I'll march my band out

I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at that, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir

I guess I didn't make it

But whether I'm the rose

Of sheer perfection

A freckle on the nose

Of life's complexion

The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye

I gotta fly once

I gotta try once

Only can die once, right, sir

Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir

Get ready for me love

Cause I'm a "comer"

I simply gotta march

My heart's a drummer

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade

I'm gonna live and live now

Get what I want, I know how

One roll for the whole shebang

One throw that bell will go clang

Eye on the target and wham!

One shot, one gun shot and bam

Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am!

I'll march my band out

I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at that, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir

I guess I didn't make it

Get ready for me love

Cause I'm a "comer"

I simply gotta march

My heart's a drummer

Nobody, no nobody

Is gonna rain on my parade

No podía dejar de mirarla, de repente sentí que Shelby tomo **mi** mano con fuerza, toda aquella chispa **en** sus ojos se borro, yo la miraba pero no entendía que pasaba, la pequeña seguia cantando, era un deleite escucharla, la miraba, llego al escenario para hacer su cierre y presentar a su Grupo, de repente El auditorio completo ovaciono y estallo **en** aplausos, todos de pies ante esa pequeña que tenia la voz mas hermosa que habia escuchado **enmi** vida, aproveche el momento para hablar con Shelby

-No te preocupes Shelby, tiene una hermosa voz, pero no es competencia para nosotros, no sabe aprovechar su potencial-

Shelby presiono de nuevo **mi** mano con mal fuerza

-Jesse ella es **mi** hija-

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, esa pequeña era Hija de la Gran Shelby Corcoran, como podía ser? Claro de ahí el parecido físico, eran idénticas como 2 gotas de agua, la mire de nuevo era realmente hermosa.

Termino la presentación, ella se levanto y me dijo

-Debo salir de aquí-

-Pero Shelby aun no termina-

-Jesse, cariño no me quedare a lo obvio, ellos ganaran-

**En** eso tenia razón, fue la mejor presentación, pero aun queria seguir mirándola.

Llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedamos, ella me dijo

-Te espero **en** **mi** cuarto **en** 20 min, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante-

- Esta bien Shelby, asi lo hare-

Entre **en** **mi** habitación necesitaba cambiarme y refrescarme un poco, no podía dejar de pensar **en** ella, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, seguro que Shelby sabria, sabia que era su hija, pero y si me pide que me aleje de ella, si me pide que no la busque? No! yo debía encontrarla conocerla al menos hablar con ella, fui a la habitación de Shelby.

Estaba sentada **en** una especie de mini sala preparada solo para ella, entre y fui a su lado

-Que pasa Shelby? Que era eso tan importante que me tenias que contar-

-Necesito tu ayuda, por eso pedi que vinieras conmigo a Lima, necesito que me ayudes a acercarme a Rachel-

Con que asi se llamaba, Rachel tan bonito casi como ella, no quise demostrar **mi** alegría porque ya sabia su nombre, **en** realidad ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que me estaba pidiendo, de repente pise tierra.

-Que? Yo? Pero como?

Ella me conto todo lo relacionado al nacimiento de Rachel y los motivos que tuvo y tiene para no acercarcele, me dio tanta pena ver que ella la mujer mas fuerte que he conocido, la que me enseño todo lo que se este asi de triste por no tener cerca suyo a su hija.

-Que es lo que tengo que hacer?- le pregunte –Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte **en**lo que sea-

Su rostro volvió a iluminarse ante **mi** respuesta

-Solo quiero que te le acerques y te hagas su amigo, y que poco a poco me ayudes a que sepa quien soy-

-Dalo por hecho, te ayudare **en** lo que sea-

Creo que fue una semana la que estuve siguiéndola nunca encontraba un momento propicio para acercarme, **siempre** estaba con ese muchacho alto era una especie de Frankenstain versión Keanu Reeves, dicen que es el Mariscal de Campo del Equipo de Futbol del McKiley, pero no se ve muy feliz con ella, veo que **siempre** trata de huir de ella, pero quien seria tan tonto para huir de una criatura tan Bella y Dulce? **En** realidad ya estaba bajando los brazos hasta que vi una tienda de musicas, me acerque necesitaba desahogarme, asi que comencé a frecuentar ese lugar, la verdad que me relajaba mucho, un dia que estaba mas inspirado la vi entrar **en** la tienda, tenia el pelo suelto que le caia por los hombros, una ropa un tanto infantil para su edad, pero ella le daba gracia creo que hasta disfrazada de Minnie estaría hermosa, tenia una mirada muy triste, creo que ha estado llorando, se acerco a unos discos de Lionel Richie, guau hasta tenemos los mismos gustos, esta es **mi** oportunidad, me acerque a ella lentamente y prácticamente le robe el disco que tenia **en** sus manos, giro para reprochármelo pero quedo callada cuando me vio, yo no podía apartar **mi**mirada de sus ojos, negros y hermosos-

-Veo que también te gusta Lionel Richie-

-Si es uno de mis Favoritos, espera, eres Jesse St James, el líder de VA verdad?-

-Si el mismo, y tu debes ser?- no quería que supiera que ya la conocía, que incluso conocía mas sobre ella de lo que ella misma conocía de su vida

-Rachel Barbra Berry- dijo extendiendo la mano y con una sonrisa digna de Brodway, y lo digo asi porque por un momento me hizo creer que nada le pasaba y que antes de encontrarnos solo quería llorar

-Claro, Barbra!, como lo iba a olvidar? si te vi **en** las Seccionales, muy hermosa voz te falto la emotividad y la fuerza de Barbra pero **en** realidad fuiste la unica que llamo **mi** atención, Y que haces aquí Rachel?-

Ella tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que le había dicho y bajo la mirada

-Es que el Sr. Shu **mi** maestro de español y director del Glee Club nos pidió de tarea que busquemos una canción que hable de una bienvenida, Hola o Hello, asi que vine a buscarlo aquí-

-Te puedo proponer algo-

Su ojos cual círculos perfectos me miraban con asombro

-Que quieres proponerme?- me dijo con un poco de miedo

-Quiero que me acompañes al piano- mostrándole el disco –cantaras conmigo, esta será tu tarea del Glee Club-

Me sente al piano, y comenze a tocarlo y cantar mirándola directo a los ojos, que hermosos labios

_I've been alone with you inside my mind _

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times _

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door _

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

de repente sentí que poco a poco tomaba confianza y comenzó a cantar **en** un tono muy bajo, cuando llegamos al coro nuestras voces se complementaron perfectamente y ella sentada conmigo tocando el piano conmigo

_I can see it in your eyes _

_I can see it in your smile _

_You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide _

_'Cause you know just what to say _

_And you know just what to do _

_And I want to tell you so much, I love you _

_Es Bella, ojala nunca termine esta cancion, podria pasar aqui con ella la vida entera y aun asi me faltaria el tiempo para admirarla_

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair _

_And tell you time and time again how much I care _

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow _

_Hello, I've just got to let you know _

_'Cause I wonder where you are _

_And I wonder what you do _

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you? _

_Tell me how to win your heart _

_For I haven't got a clue _

_But let me start by saying, I love you ... _

_Hello, is it me you're looking for? _

_'Cause I wonder where you are _

_And I wonder what you do _

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you? _

_Tell me how to win your heart _

_For I haven't got a clue _

_But let me start by saying ... I love you_

Terminamos de Cantar un tanto agitados, nos faltaba el aire, no se si por el entusiasmo que pusimos al cantar o fue por el contacto que tuvimos, suspire y me dije Jesse encontraste a tu MUSA, ella me miro entre timida y sorprendida por los aplausos que recibimos, la mire y le dije

-Imaginate si asi es **en** la primera como será nuestra segunda cita-

Ella solo sonrio. tenia unas facciones finisimas, un rubor que le quedaba mejor que cualquier maquillaje, si la sonroje, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a ser cortejada.

- Mañana nos volvemos a encontrar, te parece si no encontramos aqui?-

- Esta bien Jesse, mañana a esta hora **en** este lugar-

- Siento pena por los corazones que romperas cuando se enteren que ya eres**mi** novia-

Ella sonrio de nuevo, estaba aceptando ser **mi** novia de esa manera tan peculiar y magica a la vez, me abrazo con fuerzas, sentia el perfume de su pelo, que adorable aroma, su piel suave, ya no la queria soltar, se separo de **mi** y me dijo

- Mañana a esta hora- y salio corriendo dejandome con una sonrisa de tonto solo mirando el lugar por donde se marcho

Disculpame Shelby, pero creo estoy perdidamente enamorado de tu hija

Esa noche de nuevo ella estaba **en** **mi** **mente**, no podía apartarla de mis pensamientos, me sentía completo y a la vez temeroso no sabia que era ese sentimiento, tampoco sabia que decirle a Shelby ni como reaccionaria, **en**eso suena **mi** móvil, Diablos es Shelby la llame con el pensamiento

-Jesse, como estas? La viste? Que paso? Como esta ella? Es Feliz?

Tantas preguntas que responder, como le digo que solo cruzamos 7 palabras, luego una canción para declararme y que luego de eso ella acepto. eso no era lo que ella me pidio.

-Si Shelby, la vi, pero no pudimos hablar mucho, es una muchacha realmente sorprendente, aunque de baja autoestima **en** ciertos momentos, pero hemos quedado como amigos, creo que va bien

-Fabuloso, gracias Jesse, te debo tanto-

-no mas de lo que yo te debo a ti-

Colgo y me quede mirando el techo de **mi** habitación, todavía sentía el aroma de su piel **en** mis manos, la vere mañana, todo parecía ser perfecto.

Me levante a las 6 de la mañana como **siempre**, hice **mi** rutina de ejercicios, sali a correr alrededor del parque de **mi** casa, luego una ducha reconfortante y al instituto, parecían que las horas no pasaran, asi que le envie un texto, necesitaba verla ya. – PEQUEÑA NECESITO VERTE, ADELANTEMOS NUESTRO ENCUENTRO, AL RECESO DE CLASES **EN** LA TIENDA. JSJ-

Recibi el texto de ella – QUERIDO JESSE, ESTARE AHÍ **EN** EL RECESO PERO SOLO TENGO 1 HORA, YO TAMBIEN NECESITO VERTE. RB-

De nuevo no pasaban las horas, faltaban 1 hora para encontrarme con ella, cuando sono el timbre Sali corriendo, subi a la camioneta y me dirigí a la tienda de música, llegue y fui directo al piano, comencé a tocarlo cuando la vi llegar, hermosa como la primera vez que la vi, unos ojitos que simulaban ser estrellas aunque brillaran mas que ellas. Se acerco y me dio un beso **en** la mejilla y comenzamos a cantar.

Always – Jon Bon Jovi

This Romeo is bleeding

But you can't see his blood

It's nothing but some feelings

That this old dog kicked up.

It's been raining since you left me and im fucked up

Now I'm drowning in the flood

You see I've always been a fighter

But without you I give up.

Now I can't sing a love song

Like the way it's meant to be

Well I guess I'm not that good anymore

But baby that's just me.

And I will love you baby always

And I'll be there forever and a day always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme

And I know when I die you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you always.

Now your pictures that you left behind

Are just memories of a different life

Some that made us laugh

Some that made us cry

One that made you have to say good bye.

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair

To touch your lips to hold you near

When you say your prayers try to understand

I've made mistakes I'm just a man.

When he holds you close

When he pulls you near

When he says the words

You've been needing to hear

I'll wish I was him with those words of mine

To say to you till the end of time.

And I will love you baby always

And I'll be there forever and a day always

If you told me to cry for you I could

If you told me to die for you I would

Take a look at my face

There's no price I won't pay

To say these words to you.

Well there ain't no luck in these loaded dice

But baby if you give me just one more try

We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives

We'll find a place where the sun still shines.

And I will love you baby always

And I'll be there forever and a day always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme

And I know when I die you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you always.

Al terminar de cantar la mire directo a los ojos y la bese, ella respondio al beso, luego se aparto sonrojada

-Nuestro primer beso- dijo con una tierna sonrisa, yo solo podía mirarla, no podía articular palabra, me sentía tan tonto, tenia miedo que pudiera decir una estupidez que la alejara

-Y que tienes planeado hoy- le dije con una mirada que se que a cualquier chica enamoraría

-**en** unos momentos tengo ensayo con el Glee Club, asi que debo apresurarme-

-no te preocupes **mi** pequeña, te llevare al instituto y luego me voy al mio, también tengo ensayo **en** VA-

-**en** serio me llevarías?-

- si eso da a lugar a pasar mas tiempo contigo? Te llevaría hasta el fin del mundo-

-me haces sonrojar-

Nos dirijimos al Mckiley, ella me dio un beso **en** los labios, que suaves eran, no quería despegarme de ella, pero era cierto ambos teníamos compromisos que atender, asi que corrió hacia dentro.

Las clases trascurrieron normales, luego me dirigi al auditorio, necesitaba estar solo y desahogar todo esto que tenia **en** **mi** pecho, estaba cantando

Lost in Love – Air Supply

I realize the best part of love is the thinnest lace

And it don't count for much but I'm not letting go

I believe there's still much to believe in

So lift your eyes if you feel you can

Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan

I figured it out

What I needed was someone to show me

You know you can't fool me

I've been loving you too long

It started so easy

You want to carry on

Chorus:

Lost in love and I don't know much

Was I thinking about

Fell out of touch

But I'm back on my feet

Eager to be what you wanted

So lift your eyes if you feel you can

Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan

I figured it out

What I needed was someone to show me

You know you can't fool me

I've been loving you too long

It started so easy

You want to carry on

Chorus

You know you can't fool me

I've been loving you too long

It started so easy

You want to carry on

Chorus

Now I'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love

Now I'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love

Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love

Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love

Ni siquiera se porque cante ese tema, sera porque estaba solo? Será porque cada palabra me recordaba a ella?, de repente, de la nada salió ella, **mi**pequeña, veía llorando, me dijo que nuestro amor estaba condenado y que los demás chicos le dijeron que si no terminaba con el la echarían del Glee Club

-Rachel, tranquila, si quieres que esto se mantenga **en** secreto para que no te echen asi lo haremos-

-esto es de vida o muerte me dijo- la mire y ahí note que estaba enamorado, amaba su drama su exageración todo ella era lo que **siempre** quise

-Rachel, sabes que te amo? Eres mas dramática que yo, y aun asi eres adorable-

-**en** serio me amas Jesse?-

-Claro que si, tonta, yo solucionare esto-

-y como lo haras? Terminaras conmigo-

-nunca… no podría ser capaz de dejarte-

-prometeme que no me romperas el corazón-

-Lo prometo Rachel-

Nos besamos, y **en** ese momento Shelby se acerco, no podía demostrarle que de verdad estaba enamorado de su hija, asi que me hizo un gesto que la siguiera después.

Una vez que rachel se retiro fui a la oficina de Shelby

-que es eso que acabo de ver Jesse?-

-no se es que estaba muy mal llorando que no pude evitar besarla-

-no quiero que la lastimes, estuvo aquí Will Shuester, me conto del amorío que mantienes con ella, recuerda no quiero que la lastimes-

-no lo hare, me regiré al plan, lo juro-

-esta bien confio **en** ti-

De nuevo a **mi** hogar, como hacer para que esa partida de perdedores no me aparen de **mi** pequeña, **en** ese momento me llego una idea, llame a **mi** padre,**en** ese momento estaba **en** Dubai, le llame y dije que moviera sus contactos para cambiarme de colegio, a **mi** padre no le gusto la idea pero accedió de todos modos, a la mañana le escribi a Rachel y le dije que no se presentara a clases hasta segunda hora, que yo tenia una sorpresa para ella, hice todos los tramites posibles hasta imposibles, esa misma tarde empezaba clases, fui junto al Sr. Shue, aun seguía molesto porque fue a hablar con Shelby sobre **mi** relación con Rachel, pero debía tragármela (la rabia y la molestia), le mostre mis papeles y le pedi que me incluyera **en** el Glee Club, cuando Sali de la oficina Rachel llegaba, nos miramos por unos minutos pero parecía eterno como si todo se detuviera, luego el Sr. Shue la tomo de la mano y se la llevo al salón, ya ahí escuche que me llamaban dándome la bienvenida, todos miraron con sorpresa y desconfianza al principio, **en** ese momento el Mariscal de Campo hablo

-Esto debe ser una broma o un complot contra **mi**- **en** voz alta lo que provoco que todos lo miraran, sonreí con **mi** mejor Showface como si hubiera encontrado la cura para el cáncer y le respondi

-**En** realidad es **en** serio esta mañana me matricule al McKiley, renuncie a VA y ahora estoy aqui, todo por el amor de Rachel- gire a ella y tome su mano,**en** ese momento todos aplaudieron, bueno era normal, **siempre** pasaba lo mismo cuando yo actuaba, solo que ahora estaría con **mi** Musa inspiradora, ni ese Finnkelstein ni nadie me alejaría de ella y no permitiría que nadie la vuelva a lastimar

Pase me sente junto a Rachel, y empezamos a cantar, solo existíamos nosotros.

Pasábamos los días juntos solo **en** clases no podíamos estar juntos ya que voy mas avanzado que ella, pero luego teníamos el Glee Club, el receso, las clases de Ballet, piano, arte dramático, me había inscripto a todas con tal de estar con ella, pero **siempre** sentía la sombra de Finn entre nosotros y no es que Rachel no lo haya olvidado, sino que literalmente estaba entre nosotros hacia todo lo posible para meterse **en** medio o para vigilarnos, decía que yo era un espia, el pobre tonto no sabe que todo lo que me interesa de este lugar es Rachel y no su patético Club de perdedores con aires de Grandeza, no se como ella que es toda una estrella sigue aquí.

Una mañana como cualquiera alguien empapelo todo los pasillos con una Gleek lista de los que tenían peor reputación entre todos, **mi** pequeña estaba sumamente disgustada porque ella estaba al final **en** saldo negativo, yo estaba **en** 6 lugar, el Sr. Shue se enfado mucho y el director mas, empezaron las investigaciones, luego el Sr. Shue dio una tarea debíamos buscar una canción que **en** su momento hayan tenido mala reputación aun **en** realdad hayan sido buenas musicas, Rachel me dijo que quería hacer Run Joey Run yo accedi, no podía negarme a nada que ella me pidiese.

El dia de la presentación de Rachel sentí que algo dentro mio se rompia, me uso solo para mostrarse como a una ramera, quería que todos pensaran que 3 hombres peleaban con ella, Finn y Puck se levantaron y salieron del salón, yo me levante y le dije

-Querias ser la zorra del instituto? todo porque? por popularidad? no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la parabra-

-Jesse estas terminando conmigo?

- Tú que piensas?

- Prometiste que no me romperias el corazon- dijo Rachel

- Pero tu rompiste el mio mucho antes-

y me fui no la quería ver sentía que podía lastimarla si me quedaba, corri y sentí que me llamaba, algo rodo por mis mejillas, que diablos me hizo llorar, no puedo creer que alguien me hacia llorar, entre al salón de música y llame a Shelby no podía continuar con esto

-Shelby discúlpame no puedo seguir con esto, tenerla cerca me esta matando no podre ayudarte-

-por favor Jesse eres lo único que me une a ella no me abandones ahora-

Colgué y me sente **en** el suelo y comenze a escuchar una música que salía del auditorio

Total Eclipse Of The Heart

Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round

Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears

Turn around, every now and then, I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes

Turn around, bright eyes

Every now and then I fall apart

Turn around, bright eyes

Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

'Cause we'll never be wrong

Together we can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Once upon a time I was falling in love

Now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time, there was light in my life

But now, there's only love in the dark

Nothing I can say

A total eclipse of the heart

Turn around, bright eyes

Every now and then I fall apart

Turn around, bright eyes

Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

'Cause we'll never be wrong

Together we can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love

Now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

Turn around, bright eyes

Luego alguien abrió la puerta, levante la mirada y ahí estaba ella, con los ojos negros mas brilantes que había visto **en** **mi** vida, deseaba abrazarla y hacerla mia **en** ese lugar pero sentía una puñalada **en** el corazón

-" Vete ". Dije.

-" No puedo ". –me respondio Rachel.

-Pero porque me hiciste esto Rachel- solo quería una explicación

-Esa No Soy yo Jesse Tú eres **mi** vida, y tu eres a quien elegi para que estes conmigo- como me va a decir eso si era ella la que salía **en** el video?

-El Sr. Schue ni siquiera pidio que hagas un video, Rachel. Esa fuiste tu fue tu idea. Fue tu elección. los elegiste por encima de **mi** y ademas los pones **en** un video. "

-" Si te hice sentir mal, Jesse. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. soy una tonta una ciega e inmadura, solo contigo siento que realmente valgo, solo contigo me siento segura, so...

Jesse sentia un nudo **en** la garganta

- Me rompiste el corazón Rachel, te elegi por sobre todo, deje todo por ti

ella me pido que me sentara a su lado, fui con duda sabia que al tenerla cerca no podría resistir las ganas de perdonarla y besarla

-" No sé qué hacer. " dije sin mas

-Se que no soy el hombre perfecto, ni tampoco un santo, pero lo di todo por ti, deje lo que mas amaba que era VA, me enfrente a todos tus compañeros, a Finn que lo unico que queria era reconquistarte a mis espaldas, a Puck que solo queria acostarse contigo, me siento desecho, que te hice Rachel?—si realmente ni me importaba que el troglodita de Puck estuviera **en** el video sino ese Finn que lo único que hacia era tratar de recuperarla me sentía terriblemente mal y confundido.

-Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones? que hago para demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es verdadero, Puck no significa nada para **mi**, Finn me lastimo de todas las maneras posibles y si alguna vez senti algo por el lo termino de borrar el dia que me dijo que preferia salir con otras chicas para ser mas popular, y luego te conoci, llegaste con esa sonrisa de superioridad y esa musica que me robo el corazon, nunca pense que sentiria esto por alguien nunca pense que era posible tanta felicidad

-Pero me heriste- respondi con rabia gire y mire sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos

-Que hago para que me perdones entonces? quieres que le diga a Finn que no quiero nada mas con el? quieres que salga del Glee Club, que salga del McKiley y vaya contigo a donde quieras? si quieres voy contigo al Carmel a VA solo por ti

-no tienes que hacer nada?- dije mirandola

- Te amo Jesse St James- era todo lo que necesitaba para perdonarla, claro que no le diría de buenas a primeras que la había perdonado, me tranquilice mientras tiraba de ella hacia **mi**. Ella se deslizó entre mis piernas y sus dedos se deslizaron hasta **mi** camisa. Sienti su cuerpo contra el mio. Necesitaba sentirla cerca sentir sus respiración,Rachel sonrio, me volvia loco, no la podía apartar de **mi** **mente**, cada vez que giraba **siempre** estaba ahí, **en** **mi** cabeza, pose mis labios **en** su delicado cuello.

" No sé ",le dije," Cuánto tiempo me llevará perdonar. Pero el hecho de que hiciste algo malo, no cambia el hecho de que Te amo. Sigues siendo **mi** novia y nada ni nadie podra impedir que te siga amando "

" ¿Quieres que siga siendo tu novia? " Rachel me dijo ella inocentemene, Dios porque la hiciste tan perfecta, porque no pues hacer que la odie, si fuera otra no estaría cerca suyo y le hubiera hecho sentir lo mismo o mil veces peor, pero ella estaba ahí y con un solo roce de su piel me derretía y con un parpadeo me hipnotizaba, no era consiente aun del poder que tenia sobre **mi**.

Rspire su piel, su aroma, la quería para **mi**,de nuevo sentí unas inmensas ganas de hacerla mia **en** ese instante, pero ,me limite a decirle

"Sí" con todo **mi** ser... y la abrace, **en** ese momento **en** el auditorio cambiaron la música a

You're Still the One

When I first saw you, I saw love.

And the first time you touched me, I felt love.

And after all this time, you're still the one I love.

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We might took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together, still going strong

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one that I dream of

You're still the one I kiss, good night

Ain't nothing better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together, still going strong

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one that I dream of

You're still the one I kiss, good night

You're still the one

Yeah...

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one that I dream of

You're still the one I kiss, good night

I'm so glad we made it

Look how far we come my baby...

Esa tarde recibi un llamado de Shelby, debia ir con ella y los VA a Los Angeles, me estaban ofreciendo una beca completa **en** el UCLA, era **mi** sueño, la única forma que dejaría de depender económicamente de mis padres, asi que hable con Rachel, y parti, estando ahí la pase muy bien con mis amigos,**en** realidad los extrañaba, pero me hacia falta una parte de **mi**, ese pedazo de alma que quedo **en** Ohio, seguro Finn se acercaría a ella, pero yo estaba seguro de su amor.

De repente me llega un texto, dice ser Santana –_OYE GALAN, LA ENANA PROYECTO DE BARBRA ESTA ENFERMA TIENE LARINGITIS Y PERDIO LA VOZ, ESO NO ES TODO FINNKELSTEIN LA ESTA AYUDANDO, LA QUIERE CONQUISTAR, SERA MEJOR QUE VUELVAS ANTES QUE TE COMAN EL MANDADO, HASTA LE CANTO UN TEMA ALGO DE JESSIE'S GIRLD O ALGO ASI, REGRESA SI QUIERES SEGUIR TENIENDO NOVIA-_

Deje el móvil de lado, no puede ser que ese tonto haga eso, hacia 2 dias que había llegado y el estaba como buitre sobre ella, esa tarde debía reunirme con el decano de la universidad, hablamos y me dijo que **mi** carpeta estaba **en** concurso para la beca completa y que me ayudaría ya que tenia mucho talento.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, tomo el primer avión a Ohio, ni siquiera me despedi de los demás, le envie un correo a Shelby explicándole mis razones, y ella me respondió que no había problema que fuera tranquilo, camino al McKiley, no podía esperar al dia siguiente para verla, fui directo a la clase de ballet, y ahí estaba ella como todas las tarde, cuando noto **mi** presencia, giro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-pense que no volverias-

-y dejarte aquí sola para que alguien mas te me robe? Ni loco-

-me hiciste tanta falta-

-tu a **mi** pequeña, no podía estar lejos de ti- y la abrace de nuevo, la quería asi eternamente abrazada a **mi**, sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros, de repente suena **mi** móvil, lo mire y era Alice, que demonios quería de nuevo esa mujer?... Rachel me miro y pregunto

-Quien es Jesse?-

-Nadie **Mi** Pequeña Estrella, numero equivocado- la abrace de nuevo junto a**mi** pecho, no podía creer que me llamara, que querra ahora?

Espero les guste este Capitulo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Relato Rachel**

Hoy como todos los días me preparo para el mejor dia de mi vida (para ser sincera todos los días serian maraaaviiilloooosooossss si no existieran esas Cheerios y los brutos jugadores de futbol), solo Finn es diferente, el es especial, me pidió que seamos mas que amigos, pero también me pidió tiempo para olvidar el engaño de Quinn, Puck y yo no hemos vuelto a hablar desde que se descubrió todo lo del embarazo, aun asi le guardo cariño, llegue al Instituto y fui directo a mi clase de español, el Sr. Shue me volvió a recordar la tarea que nos había encomendado asi que me acerque a Finn para ponernos de acuerdo en un dueto que nos quede absolutamente perfecto a ambos, estaba pensando en Christina Aguilera & Ricky Martin - Nobody Wants To Be Lonely seria tan bello… cuando me acerque a saludarlo se puso un poco tenso, seguro que de nuevo olvido la tarea

-Hola Finn, pensando en la tarea de hoy que tal si hacemos un dueto, yo se que será maravilloso ya que nuestras voces se complementan perfectamente, aunque claro no hay nadie que pueda superar…

El me interrumpió en ese momento

-Rachel… quiero que tu y yo lo intentemos, creo que estoy preparado para empezar de nuevo y se que contigo puedo salir adelante- y sonrio de lado, era definitivamente el dia mas feliz de mi vida

- Finn es lo que siempre he soñado- y Sali corriendo feliz, fui directo a mi casillero, a regalarle lo que con tanto amor hbia preparado para el dia que me pidiera que sea su novia, camine hasta llegar donde lo había dejado y lo vi hablando con Santana y Brittany, se veía muy feliz, seguro les estaría contando que ya somos novios, me acerque y le dije que ese era nuestro calendario de citas que son eso podríamos llevar todas las actividades sin crear conflicto en nuestra relación, estaba diciendo esto cuando se puso serio y me dijo

-Lo Siento Rachel, creo que no estoy preparado para tener una relacion lo mejor que puedo hacer es salvar mi popularidad y salir con mas personas conocerlas y luego veremos que pasara con nosotros- si alguna vez sentí o soñé con Un romance inolvidable como la historia de amor de Katharine Hepburn y Spencer Tracy en ese momento mis sueños se derrumbaron, me sentí tan pequeña en ese momento, el seguía hablando, ni se de que, solo sentí que no podía estar ahí, rompi en la mitad el calendario de citas (mis pobres gatitos, la pague con ellos), lo mire directo a los ojos y recordé todas las veces que Noah, Azimio me tiraron los Slushies, las veces que Quinn y su partida de perras guardianas me humillaron, incluso cuando el Sr. Shue me quito el solo prefiriendo a Tina y todo eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentía, era como en 5 min mi vida hubiera acabado y mi vida ya no tenia sentido

-Nunca nadie me habia lastimado en toda mi vida como tu lo haz hecho en 5 min, nunca te perdonare esto Finn Hudson- gire sobre mis pies y me fui, solo quería que la tierra me tragara o que el mundo se detuviese y que algo me hiciera desaparecer, pero nada pasaba todavía veía mis manos, camine y camine hasta llegar a los servicios, entre y me sente en el suelo, por un minuto sentí que estaba muerta, por 1 minuto de mi vida no me importo nada, hasta que los vi, mis queridos padres que tanto amaba, los Tonys y Grammys que me estaban esperando, no podía dejarme vencer yo era mas fuerte que eso, de repente siento que alguien llama a la puerta

-Rachel? Estas bien?- era Mike creo que choque con el antes de entrar aqui

-Si estoy bien-

-Rachel, vi que entraste y que estabas mal? Necesitas algo? Si yo puedo ayudarte dime-

Abri la puerta y lo jale adentro

-Si necesito tu ayuda-

-dime lo que necesitas, si con eso te sientes mejor yo te ayudo!- lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que me daba paz, le explique exactamente lo que quería hacer y el asintió Feliz, llegamos a los ensayos Finn aun no estaba dentro, asi que me sente lejos de los demás, cuando Finn entro vino acompañado de la zorra de Santana y su cachorita fiel Brittany, me miro y en ese momento Mike se sento a mi lado y comenzamos a sonreir solo por recordar lo que haríamos, Finn se sento con ella, estaban hablando animadamente, llego el Sr. Shue preguntando si teníamos la tarea, nadie la había recordado asiq ue era el momento exacto para ejecutar mi plan, me levante y dije

-Sr. Shue yo tengo la musica exacta que expresa realmente lo que siento-

-Ok Rachel adelante-

La banda comenzó a tocar, si era la música que quería

**Gives You Hell**

I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working

At a nine to five pace

I wonder how bad that tastes.

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

Now where's your picket fence, love?

And where's that shiny car?

And did it ever get you far?

You've never seemed so tense, love.

I've never seen you fall so hard.

And do you know where you are?

And truth be told, I miss you.

And truth be told, I'm lying.

(Refrão)

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

If you find a man that's worth a damn,

and treats you well,

Then he's a fool,

You're just as well,

Hope it gives you hell.

I hope it gives you hell.

Tomorrow you'll be thinkin' to yourself

"Yeah, where did it all go wrong?"

But the list goes on and on.

And truth be told, I miss you.

And truth be told, I'm lying.

(Refrão)

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

If you find a man that's worth a damn,

and treats you well,

Then he's a fool,

You're just as well,

Hope it gives you hell.

Comenze a cantar alrededor de el, y luego señale a Mike,

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me.

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me.

And here's all your lies,

You can look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look that you wear so well

(Refrão)

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

If you find a man that's worth a damn,

and treats you well,

Then he's a fool,

You're just as well,

Hope it gives you hell.

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)

When you hear this song,

And you sing along

Oh, you'll never tell. (Oh, you'll never tell.)

Then you're the fool

You're just as well

Hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)

When you hear this song

I hope that it will give you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)

You can sing along I hope that it

era el momento exacto, comenzó a bailar a mi alrededor, luego los demás poco a poco fueron uniéndose incluso Britt y Santana, Finn se quedo solo mirando, termine de Cantar

y el Sr. Shue se molesto porque cambie la música, dijo algo que no tomaba en serio lo que hacíamos y que las regionales estabn cerca o algo asi, solo sentí una presión en el pecho y sali corriendo de ahí, llegue a la calle y comencé a caminar, no sentía mis pasos, no veía mi camino, solo andaba, me rompió el corazon, me mato en vida, ya no valgo nada, sin darme cuenta llegue a la biblioteca que tiene esa tiendita de música que tanto me gusta, no puede ser que haya caminado tanto, entre y me dirijo directo a los disco, tome uno de Lionel Richie, era el único que me comprendería, lo tome en mis manos y alguien me lo jalo de las manos para quitármelo, gire y ahí lo vi, era el hombre mas maravilloso que había visto en mi vida, me sonrio, oh Dios Mio es Jesse St James, esto debe ser un sueño

-Veo que también te gusta Lionel Richie- dijo acercándose mas

-Si es uno de mis Favoritos, espera, eres Jesse St James, el líder de VA verdad?-

-Si el mismo, y tu debes ser?- pregunto

-Rachel Barbra Berry- extendi la mano y sonrei tiene unos hermosos ojos azules y un pelo ligeramente desordenado estratégicamente perfecto

-Claro, Barbra!, como lo iba a olvidar? si te vi en las Seccionales, muy hermosa voz te falto la emotividad y la fuerza de Barbra pero en realidad fuiste la unica que llamo mi atención, Y que haces aquí Rachel?-me puse roja de la vergüenza, nunca nadie me había dicho algo asi

-Es que el Sr. Shue mi maestro de español y director del Glee Club nos pidió de tarea que busquemos una canción que hable de una bienvenida, Hola o Hello, asi que vine a buscarlo aquí- responde en el acto el sonrio

-Te puedo proponer algo-

realmente me tomo por sorpresa, El Gran Jesse St. James quería proponerme algo? Será que quiere que deje la competencia?

-Que quieres proponerme?- respondi

-Quiero que me acompañes al piano- mostrándome el disco –cantaras conmigo, esta será tu tarea del Glee Club- se dirijio al piano y comenzó a cantar

**HELLO - LIONEL RICHIE**

I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide

'Cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

And tell you time and time again how much I care

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying, I love you ...

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying ... I love you

Nunca había escuchado una voz mas impresionante que la que estaba escuchando en ese momento, sentía unas ganas inmensas por seguir cantando con el, y comencé en un tono mucho mas bajo que el mio, creo que hasta desafine al comienzo, era el nerviosismo, luego me sente a su lado y comencé a tocar el piano con el, era perfecto nuestras voces se complementaban perfectamente luego de mi bochornoso comienzo, terminamos de cantar y yo solo podía mirar sus perfectos y hermosos ojos azules bellos y profundos, sentía que me estaba sumergiendo en ellos, de repente sentí que la gente aplaudía nuestro alrededor

-Imaginate si asi es en la primera como será nuestra segunda cita- dijo sonriendo aun mas

Me quede como piedra pero de las coloradas porque me puse rojísima, me dijo que era nuestra primera cita…

- Mañana nos volvemos a encontrar, te parece si no encontramos aqui?-

- Esta bien Jesse, mañana a esta hora en este lugar- respondi

- Siento pena por los corazones que romperas cuando se enteren que ya eres mi novia-

Sonrei de nuevo tontamente, quería que fuera su novia, mi corazón que estaba muerto de repente volvió a la vida, quería saltar gritar CANTAR pero solo dije

- Mañana a esta hora- y me fui corriendo de nuevo al instituto.

Al dia siguiente, Finn se me acerco

-Rachel me di cuenta que solo quiero estar contigo, asi que que tal si somos novios-

Definitivamente no se que le vi, es tan tonto y soberbio, piensa que lo voy a perdonar y aceptar ser su novia solo porque a el se le ocurre que ahora quiere ser mi novio, asi que para no demostrarle el coraje y la rabia que sentía, bueno en realidad ya no sentía nada, solo quería sonreir al ver su rostro y escucharlo, lo tenia tan alto y ahora estaba tan chiquito frente a mi

_**en mis adentros senti y cante:**_

_At first when I see you cry_

_it makes me smile_

_yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst I feel bad for a while_

_but then I just smile_

_I go ahead and smile_

-Finn, me lastimaste y fue muy duro para mi todo lo que me dijiste, se que no soy popular y que no estaria bien para tu reputacion que estes conmigo y lo entiendo por eso te perdono, pero debo decirte que he conocido a mi alma gemela y estamos de novios desde ayer, si suena loco todo esto pero fue tal la conexion que solo paso, asi que de nuevo Finn te perdono por lo que me hiciste pero te pido que no me vuelvas a buscar porque amo a alguien que enrealidad lo merece- me sentí tan bien, era una sensación similar a ganar un Tony, y me fui, al poco tempo recibi un texto de Jesse, _– PEQUEÑA NECESITO VERTE, ADELANTEMOS NUESTRO ENCUENTRO, AL RECESO DE CLASES EN LA TIENDA. JSJ-_

Algo malo debe haber pasado o capaz solo quería terminar conmigo _– QUERIDO JESSE, ESTARE AHÍ EN EL RECESO PERO SOLO TENGO 1 HORA, YO TAMBIEN NECESITO VERTE. RB-_ es todo lo que pude responder, cuando sono la campana Sali corriendo, subi al auto y me diriji a la tienda, menos mal había traido el auto de mi papi o de lo contrario no llegaría, llegue a la tienda y ahí estaba el sentado al piano tocando y cantando como ayer, me sente a su lado y lo bese en la mejilla

**ALWAYS - JON BON JOVI**

This Romeo is bleeding

But you can't see his blood

It's nothing but some feelings

That this old dog kicked up.

It's been raining since you left me and im fucked up

Now I'm drowning in the flood

You see I've always been a fighter

But without you I give up.

Now I can't sing a love song

Like the way it's meant to be

Well I guess I'm not that good anymore

But baby that's just me.

And I will love you baby always

And I'll be there forever and a day always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme

And I know when I die you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you always.

Now your pictures that you left behind

Are just memories of a different life

Some that made us laugh

Some that made us cry

One that made you have to say good bye.

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair

To touch your lips to hold you near

When you say your prayers try to understand

I've made mistakes I'm just a man.

When he holds you close

When he pulls you near

When he says the words

You've been needing to hear

I'll wish I was him with those words of mine

To say to you till the end of time.

And I will love you baby always

And I'll be there forever and a day always

If you told me to cry for you I could

If you told me to die for you I would

Take a look at my face

There's no price I won't pay

To say these words to you.

Well there ain't no luck in these loaded dice

But baby if you give me just one more try

We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives

We'll find a place where the sun still shines.

And I will love you baby always

And I'll be there forever and a day always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme

And I know when I die you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you always.

I'm so glad we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

Era exactamente la musica que en realidad reflejaba lo que sentiamos y lo que estabamos pasando.

Al terminar de cantar lo mire directo a los ojos y me beso, yo sentía que el mundo se detenia, soloq ueria mas asi que lo bese, luego cai en cuenta

-Nuestro primer beso- dije con la sonrisa mas tonta que ha nadie se le habrá ocurrido, luego me tomo las manos y dijo

-Y que tienes planeado hoy-

-en unos momentos tengo ensayo con el Glee Club, asi que debo apresurarme-

-no te preocupes mi pequeña, te llevare al instituto y luego me voy al mio, también tengo ensayo en VA-

-en serio me llevarías?-

- si eso da a lugar a pasar mas tiempo contigo? Te llevaría hasta el fin del mundo-

-tonta tonta tonta te volviste a sonrojar-

Nos dirijimos al Mckiley, lo bese e los labios antes de bajar, demonios deje el auto de papa en la tienda, me aleje de Jesse, mi Jesse, le dije que tenia que entrar, me miro y sonrio, es tan perfecto, corri hacia dentro. Hoy faltaría a clase de ballet, debía recupear el auto de papi, llegue a la sala de ensayos y los encontré a ellos reunidos, no se si detrás mio estaba Jason o el asesino de Brooklyn pero creo que me estaban matando con la mirada o al menos eso era lo que notaba en la mirada de Mercedes, Finn estaba sentado en el fondo, porque tenia esa cara, estaba avergonzado y muy sonrojado, que habrá hecho para vengarse porque lo rechace? No se si salir corriendo por mi vida o solo afrontar la muerte o al menos lo que ellos me dirian

Mercedes se acerco a mi, me va a matar pensé, es que quiere quitarme de nuevo los solos?

-Queremos que termines eso que tienes con el Jesse ese, no es mas que un espia-

-Pero como se enteraron?- mire alrededor y Finn bajo la mirada, fue el, no contento con romperme el corazón ahora quiere acabar con mi vida completamente, lo mire con rencor, nunca había mirado asi a nadie pero el hizo los puntos necesarios para que lo hiciera

-Jesse es mi novio y nos amamos, el no es ningun espia- les dije, pero parecía no importarles nada, en eso Santana me dice

-No nos importa, dices que estar en el Glee Club es especial y que ser parte de algo especial te hace especial, no?-

-Si, asi es- le respondi

-Bueno, pues si no lo dejas,te vas y dejas de ser especial-

-no me pueden echar del Glee Club, soy la que mas ha luchado-

-Pues lastimosamente para ti somos mayoría y si todos queremos claro que podemos-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todos en contra mio, me sentía terriblemente, pero no podrían conmigo Jesse es mi novio y nadie podrá separarnos y mucho menos sacarme del Glee Club, sin mi no son nada, bueno en realidad Kurt es el único que en verdad podría competir conmigo pero no era el momento de ver los puntos buenos de los demás, sali del salón debía ver a Jesse, solo eso me reconfortaría fui directo al Auditorio del Carmel y lo encontré solo cantando, lo oia y solo quería refugiarme en sus brazos y llorar hasta que toda esta tristeza y decepcion desaparecieran, cuando termino de cantar, me acerque a el lentamente, giro y al mirarme las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, el se acerco y me tomo las manos

-que pasa Rachel? Porque estas asi? Es que te lastimaron? Acaso su el nerdo de tu ex novio?

-No, si, no se, no se como los chicos se enteraron de nuestro noviazgo y ahora me exigen que te deje o me echan del Glee Club, ellos saben que es donde mejor me siento y todo lo que tengo en ese lugar, el único que siempre me hacia sentir especial a pesar de todo, quieren matar nuestro amor porque saben que es Hermoso y perfecto-

-Rachel, tranquila, si quieres que esto se mantenga en secreto para que no te echen asi lo haremos- me dijo sonriendo , me sentí segura a su lado

-esto es de vida o muerte – le dije, a el parecía causarle gracia lo que decía o es que acaso se estaba riendo de mi?

-Rachel, sabes que te amo? Eres aun mas dramática que yo, y aun asi eres adorable- no creo lo que oigo, me ama y dice que soy adorable, nunca nadie me trato asi, bueno nadie que no fueran mis papis, lo mire a los ojos

-en serio me amas Jesse?-

-Claro que si, tonta, yo solucionare esto-

-y como lo haras? Terminaras conmigo-

-nunca… no podría ser capaz de dejarte-

-prometeme que no me romperas el corazón-

-Lo prometo Rachel- lo abrace, me daba calor y protección y tenia la palabra justa en el momento justo, hoy mas que nunca me siento plena. Me despedi de el con un beso, debía pasar por la tienda a recoger el auto de mis papis o no me volverían a tener confianza, ahora me siento mas fuerte, se que Jesse lo solucionara todo.

Cuando llegue a la tienda, me encontré con Kurt, me acerque con el temor de que también me reclamara

-que haces aquí Rachel? Es un poco alejado de tu casa? Estas bien?- y sonrio, espera Kurt se preocupo por mi y me sonrio? Esto debe ser una broma

-no estas enojado conmigo como los demás?-

-porque debería estarlo? Ahh ya se el espia de VA jajaja me comentaron que es muy apuesto, en realidad no tengo el gusto de conocerlo, y por lo que me contaron este espia en especial es casi tan apuesto que James Bond y si vamos al caso porque también podrían pensar lo mismo en el Carmel de ti, tu vendrías a ser Matahari- y rio con gracia, también me levanto el animo

-gracias Kurt, pensé que todos estaban en mi contra-

-mira al principio pensamos que si que era peligroso, pero mas bien tuvimos temor de perderte, que vayas al carmel con ellos en busca del amor-

-pero yo no podría hacer eso, seria como traicionarme a mi misma, antes de conocer a Jesse todo lo que tenia era el Glee Club y me sentía especial por estar en un lugar especial, pero ahora siento que mas que nunca no quieren que forme parte de ello, y eso me hace sentir muy mal, no quiero que les digas a nadie, pero sin uds no soy nada-

-ay querida Rachel si eres la reina del Drama eso nadie te lo saca, tu tranquilízate que mañana es otro dia, ya es muy tarde, aquí tengo mi disco y mañana tenemos clase-

-si quieres te llevo- respondi

-genial, tuve que venir caminando porque papá creo que tenia mucho trabajo no paso por mi-

- y tu auto Kurt?-

-gritando de rabia desde que mercedes le rompió el parabrisas, en 2 semanas me lo dan-

-jajajaja y eso como paso que no me entere- le dije mientras caminábamos al auto nos subimos y comenzamos a hablar todo el camino a su casa, no podía creer que tuviéramos tantas cosas en común, era tan agradable hablar con el, llegamos a su casa y nos despedimos.

Al dia siguiente me llega un texto de Jesse, me pide que no me presente a primera hora a clases, que me tenia una sorpresa, que será lo que me quiere dar, no puedo esperar la hora de verlo, me dijo que nos encontráramos a 2da hora en la sala de practicas del coro, llegue puntual, bueno en realidad llegue a la hora que me había dicho Jesse, de repente de la oficina del Sr. Shuester sale el impecablemente vestido con su uniforme del Carmel, lo mire y sonreí, le pregunte que pasaba y en ese momento el Sr. Shue me jalo de la mano apra la clase

-Chicos, dado que ayer tuvimos problemas no pudimos ensayar hoy haremos doble tarea, asi que espero que hoy no vuelvan a surgir los mismo problemas-

-Solo si, la miniatura de Barbra hizo lo que le pedimos- dijo Mercedes

-Hizo algo mejor Mercedes- dijo el Sr. Shue Feliz mirando hacia la puerta yo estaba nerviosa asi que pase y e sente al lado de Matt, estaba mas que feliz sentía que algo muy bueno estaba a punto de suceder -demos la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de new direction, Jesse St James- Dijo el Sr. Shue, que no puede ser, vino hasta aquí para solucionarlo como me lo prometió, pero no pensé que seria tan drástico, aun asi lo amo, me encanta que hiciera esa locura por mi

-Esto debe ser una broma o un complot contra mi- dijo Finn en voz alta, mas bien creo que estaba resentido por eso hizo todo lo que hizo, pero no se si perdonarlo, Jesse anoche me dijo que olvidara todo y empezaramos de 0,que solo asi seriamos felices, tiene razón, no voy a atarme al pasado y Finn ahora es pasado.

-En realidad es en serio esta mañana me matricule al McKinley, renuncie a VA y ahora estoy aqui, todo por el amor de Rachel- dijo el con una sonrisa hermosa, todos los demás giraron a nuestro alrededor para felicitarnos, el Sr Shue estaba feliz y yo me sentía en las nubes, que mas podía pedir? Mis padres me aman, tengo el mejor novio del mundo y Kurt me dijo que ellos tenían miedo a perderme, me siento realizada.

Pasaron los días y cada dia Jesse y yo estábamos mas unidos, era mi convinacion perfecta en todo, y cada dia lo amaba mas, estaba feliz y todo era perfecto hasta el dia que aparecieron las Gleek List de mala reputación, la encabezaba Quinn, luego Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Jesse, Mike, Matt, y al final yo con -25, que pasa aquí ni siquiera en eso me tienen en cuenta? El Sr. Shue estaba mas que furioso, el director le dijo que encuentre al responsable o tendría que sancionar al club completo, la verdad no me importaba nada estaba deprimida, de nuevo estaba con un chico popular y ellos no me toman en cuenta, ASi que el Sr. Shue nos dejo de tarea que busquemos temas de mala reputación, no entendí si tenia que demostrar mala reputación o que hablara de ella o si solo son temas que no tuvieron buena reputación en su momento, yo no debía perder tiempo necesitaba urgente ponerme al dia y alzar mi popularidad, asi al menos estaría a la par del amor de mi vida.

Pense en Run Joey Run, seria perfecto, pero necesito alguien que sea Joey, y quien mejor que los tres hombres que formaron parte de mi vida, hable con Puck y acepto, luego con Finn le dije que le perdonaba si me ayudaba en el video que tenia en mente, luego hable con Jesse, el acepto de una, claro el si entiende mi pasión por el arte.

Al fin llego el dia de mi presentación, estaba tan emocionada…

**Run Joey Run**

Daddy please don't

It wasn't his fault

He means so much to me

Daddy please don't

We're gonna get married

Just you wait and see!

Every night, the same old dream,

I hate to close my eyes

I can't erase the memory,

The sound of Julie's cry

She called me up, late that night

She said, "Joe, don't come over,

My Dad and I just had a fight

And he stormed out the door!

I've never seen him act this way,

My God, he's goin' crazy!

He said he's gonna make you pay

For what we done- he's got a GUN!

So run, Joey run, Joey run!"

Daddy please don't

It wasn't his fault

He means so much to me

Daddy please don't

We're gonna get married

Just you wait and see!

Got in my car, and I drove like mad

'Til I reached Julie's place,

She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes

And bruises on her face!

All at once I saw him there,

Sneaking up behind me (Woman's voice: Watch out!)

Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"

And she stepped in front of me

Suddenly, a shot rang out

And I saw Julie falling!

I ran to her, I held her close

When I looked down, my hands were red!

And here's the last words Julie said...

Daddy please don't

It wasn't his fault

He means so much to me

Daddy please don't

We're gonna get married

Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run,

el video corrió y cuando termino todos quedaron en silencio, yo estaba feliz, Finn y Puck me miraban feo, no se porque gracias a mi no tendrían tarea, gire hacia el y vi los ojos mas tristes del mundo, que había hecho? Volvi a cometer el mismo error.

Finn y Puck se retiraron y Jesse se levanto, nunca vi tanta decepción en la mirada de alguien, lo había defraudado.

- Querias ser la zorra del instituto? todo porque? por popularidad? no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la parabra-

-Jesse estas terminando conmigo?

- Tú que piensas?

- Prometiste que no me romperias el corazon-

- Pero tu rompiste el mio mucho antes-

y salio del salon

_(Recordando el capitulo uno) _

Ella salió corriendo de la habitación Tras de él.

Ella gritó su nombre.

" Jesse! Jesse! "

Básicamente, ella le suplicaba al vacio.

Sabía que no podía correr tan rápido como él, pero ella espera que si él la oyera, se dejara alcanzar o al menos detenerse. Muy dudoso, pero esperanzador.

Rachel Berry fue su primer amor. ella estaba enamorada, pero sin embargo, ella todavía comete esos estúpidos errores. Pensó que había crecido,Jesse habia conquistado su corazon! recordo cuando estaba con Finn pero eso no le llenaba, bajar la guardia ante el seria renunciar a sus sueños, y ahora ¿dónde estaban? Ella pensaba que iba a ser la chica más popular de la escuela, pero todos saben que nunca seria asi, a pesar de ello Finn la quiere recuperar, mas bien parece capricho, para todos Jesse era sólo otro número en su lista, alguien con el que podria escalar a un status social elevado, para ella era su alma gemela el unico que la comprendia y decifraba correctamente.

A medida que corría se sentía tropezar y caer. Por suerte para ella, no había nadie en el pasillo para reírse de ella. Ella se levantó lentamente y comenzó a caminar. Salió de la escuela y en la acera. Ella no podía ver señales de Jesse. cayo al suelo de nuevo perdiendo fuerzas hasta que...

-" Esto es Amor. ", Tonta este hombre te ama, aun no se ha ido y se como lo hallaras- escucho mientras sentia una mano que la tiraba para que pudiera levantarse

Sorprendida se dio la vuelta esperando un profesor, el Sr. Schue o algo así. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a Kurt. Kurt, el que siempre le odio, le está ayudando?

Ella se acercó a él y le hizo una pregunta simple: ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? "

" Bueno, "dijo Kurt en voz alta," pienso que ya que no es Finn el elegido por todo lo que te hizo pasar,y Puck tampoco ya que es un troglodita, al menos con Jesse lograste encontrar alguien con quien complementarte y mereces ser Feliz, un poco de felicidad no se le niega a cualquiera...-

los ojos de Rachel brillaban de agradecimiento

-Porque nos lastimamos tanto Kurt? porque somos asi? porque soy asi?

-Cariño... somos especiales y pocos nos comprenden! ve y busca tu felicidad, no lo desaproveches-

Ella miró a su alrededor pero no estaba segura al principio, hasta que Kurt hizo una seña en direccion a un edificio, volvio a girar lentamente-se dirigió hacia el Salon de Musica-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa complice asi que se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su destino . No sabía lo que iba a decir, ni qué hacer. Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la clase de Ballet se emociono al ver que realmente estaba ahi.

Jesse levantó la vista hacia el sonido de la puerta y su mirada encontro la suya y sintio como si algo frio recorriera su cuerpo, era el miedo a perderlo.

-" Vete ". Fueron las palabras de Jesse.

-" No puedo ". -Susurro Rachel.

-Pero porque me hiciste esto Rachel-

-Esa No Soy yo Jesse Tú eres mi vida, y tu eres a quien elegi para que estes conmigo-

-El Sr. Schue ni siquiera pedio que hagas un video, Rachel. Esa fuiste tu fue tu idea. Fue tu elección. los elegiste por encima de mi y ademas los pones en un video. "

-" Si te hice sentir mal, Jesse. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. soy una tonta una ciega e inmadura, solo contigo siento que realmente valgo, solo contigo me siento segura, so...

Jesse sentia un nudo en la garganta

- Me rompiste el corazón Rachel, te elegi por sobre todo, deje todo por ti

Ella rogo que se sentara a su lado.

-" No sé qué hacer. " dijo Jesse indefenso.

-Se que no soy el hombre perfecto, ni tampoco un santo, pero lo di todo por ti, deje lo que mas amaba que era VA, me enfrente a todos tus compañeros, a Finn que lo unico que queria era reconquistarte a mis espaldas, a Puck que solo queria acostarse contigo, me siento desecho, que te hice Rachel?

Estaba confundido irremediablemente.

Estaba perdido.

-Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones? que hago para demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es verdadero, Puck no significa nada para mi, Finn me lastimo de todas las maneras posibles y si alguna vez senti algo por el lo termino de borrar el dia que me dijo que preferia salir con otras chicas para ser mas popular, y luego te conoci, llegaste con esa sonrisa de superioridad y esa musica que me robo el corazon, nunca pense que sentiria esto por alguien nunca pense que era posible tanta felicidad

-Pero me heriste- respondio Jesse

-Que hago para que me perdones entonces? quieres que le diga a Finn que no quiero nada mas con el? quieres que salga del Glee Club, que salga del McKiley y vaya contigo a donde quieras? si quieres voy contigo al Carmel a VA solo por ti

-no tienes que hacer nada?

- Te amo Jesse St James

Jesse se tranquilizo mientras acercaba a Rachel hacia él. Ella se deslizó entre sus piernas y sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la camisa. Él sintió que su estómago plano. Él estaba haciendo todo esto para poder asegurarse de que ella era real y estaba frente a él.

Rachel, en toda su desesperación, sonrió. Ella amaba a ese hombre. amaba a Jesse Saint James, pero lo más importante Jesse la amaba a ella. Ella amaba estar a su lado. Ella lo volvia vulnerable. El que no sabía lo que iba a suceder en el gran plan de vida. El que estaba asustado. Ella lo amaba.

Jesse poso sus labios en el cuello de Rachel con suavidad.

" No sé ", murmuró contra su cuello," ¿Cuánto tiempo me llevará perdonar. Pero el hecho de que hiciste algo malo, no cambia el hecho de que Te amo. Sigues siendo mi novia y nada ni nadie podra impedir que te siga amando "

" ¿Quieres que siga siendo tu novia? " Rachel susurró siempre tan suavemente.

Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo en su piel, la inhalación de su aroma perfecto.

Él sonrió contra su piel y murmuró la palabra que hizo toda la diferencia, "Sí" con todo mi ser... y quedaron abrazados al son de

**You're Still the One**

WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU, I SAW LOVE.

AND THE FIRST TIME YOU TOUCHED ME, I FELT LOVE.

AND AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOURE STILL THE ONE I LOVE.

LOOKS LIKE WE MADE IT.

LOOK HOW FAR WEVE COME, MY BABY.

WE MIGHT HAVE TOOK THE LONG WAY.

WE KNEW WED GET THERE SOMEDAY.

THEY SAID, "I BET THEYLL NEVER MAKE IT",

BUT JUST LOOK AT US HOLDING ON.

WERE STILL TOGETHER, STILL GOING STRONG.

YOURE STILL THE ONE,

YOURE STILL THE ONE I RUN TO,

THE ONE THAT I BELONG TO.

YOURE STILL THE ONE I WANT FOR LIFE.

YOURE STILL THE ONE,

YOURE STILL THE ONE THAT I LOVE,

THE ONLY ONE I DREAM OF.

YOURE STILL THE ONE I KISS GOOD NIGHT.

AINT NOTHING BETTER,

WE BEAT THE ODDS TOGETHER.

IM GLAD WE DIDNT LISTEN,

» letras traducidas al español

LOOK AT WHAT WE WOULD BE MISSING.

THEY SAID, "I BET THEYLL NEVER MAKE IT",

BUT JUST LOOK AT US HOLDING ON.

WERE STILL TOGETHER, STILL GOING STRONG.

YOURE STILL THE ONE,

YOURE STILL THE ONE I RUN TO,

THE ONE THAT I BELONG TO.

YOURE STILL THE ONE I WANT FOR LIFE.

YOURE STILL THE ONE,

YOURE STILL THE ONE THAT I LOVE,

THE ONLY ONE I DREAM OF.

YOURE STILL THE ONE I KISS GOOD NIGHT.

STILL THE ONE.

YOURE STILL THE ONE,

YOURE STILL THE ONE I RUN TO,

THE ONE THAT I BELONG TO.

YOURE STILL THE ONE I WANT FOR LIFE.

YOURE STILL THE ONE,

YOURE STILL THE ONE THAT I LOVE,

THE ONLY ONE I DREAM OF.

YOURE STILL THE ONE I KISS GOOD NIGHT.

IM SO GLAD WE MADE IT,

LOOK HOW FAR WEVE COME, MY BABY

Jesse viajo con sus amigos del Carmel, fue a Los Angeles, me dijo que seria una semana, asi que estaba Triste, no me di cuenta que estaba en problemas hasta que senti un hormigueo en la garganta, en el auditorio me quede sin Voz, Oh Mi Dios estoy enferma, me dijeron que era Laringitis y que no sabian si podria cantar de nuevo, no quise avisarle nada a Jesse no queria que interrunmpiera sus sueños, se que ahi esta una de las universidades mas grandes del pais debia estar ahi, Finn se a portado muy bien conmigo, me llevo a conocer a un amigo que es paraplegico y que tiene una vos fenomenal, como diria Jesse EPICA, Creo que me agrada este muchacho, ojala Jesse no tome a mal el cariño que le estoy tomando, se que no ya que el es comprensivo, me perdono la tontería que hice con lo del video, pero Finn no entiende que ya no quiero nada con el, estoy muy agradecida porque me haya pasado una mano, pero no comprende que Jesse es el amor de mi vida, el ROMANCE EPICO que me prometio, El Sr. Shue puso de tarea cantar un tema que reflejara nuestra personalidad y nuestros sueños, el canto

**Jessie's Girl**

Jessie is a friend

Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine

But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define

Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving him with that body I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade

There doesn't seem to be a reason to change

You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute

I wanna tell her that I love her

But the point is probably moot

Cause she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving him with that body I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that

Like Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman

Where can I find a woman like that

And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,

Wondering what she don't see in me

I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines

Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that!

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I want Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that

Like Jessie's girl,

I wish that I had Jessie's girl,

esto ya es realmente incomodo, tengo que salir de este lugar, espere a que terminara de cantar, le sonrei y me fui, fui a mi clase de Yoga, luego pilates y por ultimo ballet, estaba pensando en el, Jesse vuelve, haces tanta falta. Alguien se acercaba asi que voltee y ahi estaba el, mirandome me sentia desnuda ante el ya que con solo la mirada y el pensamiento sabia que lo necesitaba

-pense que no volverias-

-y dejarte aquí sola para que alguien mas te me robe? Ni loco-

-me hiciste tanta falta-

-tu a mi pequeña, no podía estar lejos de ti- lo abrace tan fuerte como si fuera la ultima vez que lo abrazara- cuando estaba a punto de contarle lo de Jessie's girl sono su movil, se pudso un oco tenso

-Quien es Jesse?-

-Nadie Mi Pequeña Estrella, numero equivocado- no creo eso Jesse algo malo te esta pasando, ojala no sea la beca de la que me hablo, me sentiria mal que viniera 5 dias antes de lo previsto ojala no afecte eso en el concurso de la beca, soy feliz de tenerlo y sentir su aroma

Continuara...

Principio del formulario


	5. Chapter 5

Salieron de la clase de ballet y fueron caminando abrazados siendo observados por todos, llegaron al pasillo,y ahi estaba el, lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente al ver a Finn parado en su casillero fue golpearlo, pero miro a Rachel que iba aferrada a el tan dulcemente que dijo que lo pospondría.

-Es momento de ir amor!, quieres que te lleve a tu casa-

-Jesse es que debo hacer algo antes… me llevas a la tienda de música?

-claro, que vas a buscar esta vez?-

-una música que hable de los sueños- respondió Rachel

-se me ocurren algunas, es individual o puede ser a dueto?- dijo sonriendo y mirando de reojo a su novia, Rachel se sentía tan emocionada por lo que escucho

-la presentación no importa eso depende de nosotros-

-bueno cariño, no perdamos tiempo entonces- respondió Jesse, Rachel daba saltitos de felicidad simulando ser una niña pequeña, a lo lejos Finn los observa, se sentía terriblemente mal, su estúpido ego hizo que la perdiera.

Jesse y Rachel subieron al vehículo del primero, el la miro (No puedo creer que este con ella, no la quiero perder, no se que me angustia mas la presión de Shelby o el llamado de Alice, no pensé que volvería a llamar después de todo lo que paso)

_**Flashback Jesse**_

_Alice Swan, ese era el nombre de la primera mujer con la que comparti el amor por la música y el teatro, siempre fue la amiga a la que acudia las veces que necesitaba consejo o apoyo, poco a poco nos fuimos compenetrando y compartiendo algo mas, admito que fui en parte culpable de lo que nos paso, no sabia lo que era el amor hasta que la conoci a ella, esta pequeña de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado sin explicaciones, el dia que la vi por primera vez sabria que seria la que me cambiaria la vida con su amor y su pasión al arte, sin embargo Alice era diferente, era fría y muy básica, como pareja hablando porque como amiga era una mujer muy alegre y talentosa, no se en que fallamos pero debi terminarlo desde el momento que sentí que no funcionaria. Una noche nos reunimos parte de los VA a divertirnos en un pequeño pub de Ohio, estábamos pasándola bien, llamo al móvil de Alice pero no responde, comenze a preocuparme por ella, no era de faltar a esas reuniones, seguro que algo malo le paso, fui directo al apartamento, las luces estaban encendidas asi que pensé que estaría viendo televisión o escuchando música, capaz duchándose, entre tire mis llaves en la mesita de luz de la sala, camine al la cocina y me serví un vaso de jugo, luego me dirigi al ordenador, lo encendí y comencé a escribirle a mis padres, me habían dicho que estaban en Bali, por un momento sentí rabia, nuevamente de viaje y no fueron capaces de avisarme, luego escucho un sonido en el cuarto, me dirigí al mismo, escucho unos murmullos, abro la puerta y la mejor escena de mi vida._

_-Hola Alice, te estuvimos esperando y me preocupe por ti, si sabia que ibas a estar aquí divirtiéndote con Peter ni te hubiera molestado-_

_-Jesse no es lo que piensas yo puedo explicártelo-_

_-explicarme que querida es lo mas obvio y simple, me llamas cuando termines, espero que al volver al menos hayas cambiado las sabanas, y por favor retira todas tus cosas, al salir entregale las llaves al portero… ahhh Peter, te espero mañana en las practicas, espero que después de este ejercicio puedas hacer mejor las coreografias- sentía unas ganas de reir por la cara de miedo y asombro de Peter era simplemente HILARANTE. Sali de la habitación y fui de nuevo al bar, cuando entre los muchachos seguían en lo mismo cantando, bailando libre y tomando_

_-Llego el Soltero-grite y ellos comenzaron a gritar y a bailar alrededor mio_

_Semanas despues, en los ensayos se acerca Alice intentando hablar_

_-que demonios quieres Alice?-_

_-pedirte perdón, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, yo solo me sentía mal porque siempre me abandonas-_

_Que? Que yo la abandono… cada palabra me causa más risa_

_-Alice, estamos todo el dia juntos… en que momento te abandono, estamos en las mismas clases desde los 12 años, estamos en VA, salimos juntos tenemos los mismo amigos, vivías en mi departamento, cuando te abandono? Respondeme….?-_

_-No me amas-_

_-ahhh ya lo entiendo, Jesse no me ama, mejor me acuesto con su amigo que también es mi compañero de VA… bravo muy inteligente de tu parte-_

_-el tampoco fue nada para mi Jesse, yo te amo-_

_-Espera EL TAMPOCO? Eso significa que hubo otros? Dios Alice, quien mas estuvo?-_

_-No es eso lo que te quiero decir… si no que no me demuestras amor-_

_-Alice… NO TE AMO. Comprendes? Sabes que es eso NO TE AMO cuando uno no ama no demuestra mor, solo cariño compañía y eso no te lo negue-_

_-Jesse no me dejes-_

_Sonreí al verla ahí tirada en el suelo y dije algo que le rompería el corazón_

_-siempre fuiste una muy buena amiga y lo reconosco, asi que para solucionar todo esto y no haya mas dramas me voy, mañana comienzo las clases en el McKinley y perteneceré al Glee Club New Directions, me mudo a Lima- dije sonriendo_

_-no puedes hacerme esto, no nos puedes dejar-_

_-si puedo, y lo estoy haciendo, acabo de hablar con mi padre (estaba mintiendo descaradamente, mis padres estaban en Dubai y recién hablaría con ellos a la noche) me dijo que hiciera lo que mas quisiera y considerara apropiado-_

_-pero Jesse porque justo ahí-_

_-Sabes? Debo ser sincero contigo, me enamore… si no me mires asi que no es chiste me enamore de la mujer mas bella, talentosa y perfecta que he conocido, y me cambio para estar con ella-_

_La expresión de Alice paso de la riza al enojo e incredulidad._

_-Y te digo algo mas? Lo que hiciste con Peter no me lastimo no me daño solo daño mi orgullo pero ese se recupera muy rápido, además con Rachel se que lo olvidare todo ese trauma de verte en la cama con otro (haciendo vos dramatica) jajajaja Alice, superalo-_

_-Esto debe saberlo Shelby-_

_-Ni te moleste, ella esta al tanto de todo- en ese momento se acerca un joven un poco mas alto que Jesse, piel tostada, ojos miel –pero si es el aventurero- dije sonriendo-Shelby ya te dio la noticia verdad?-_

_Peter respondió un poco apenado_

_-La verdad Jesse no pensé que me ayudarías después de lo que paso-_

_-Mira Peter, las cuestiones personales las dejo de lado cuando se trata de lo que me apasiona que es VA, pero creo que seras un buen capitán, asi que suerte, eso si te recomiendo que no mezcles tus sentimientos, si yo lo hubiera hecho ahora estarías en otro lugar y no como líder del VA-_

_Alice seguía nuestra conversación a sin dar crédito a lo que oia_

_-Jesse nunca te perdonare esto-_

_-El que no me perdonaras Alice- pregunte riendo_

_-Me las vas a pagar, recuerda mis palabras Jesse St. James, me las pagaras, nadie me humilla de esa manera-_

_-si lo que tu digas Alice, Bien me retiro, debo hablar con Shelby antes de ir a casa, ahhh Alice por favor regresa las llaves de mi departamento, acabo de alquilarlo y no creo que a los nuevos inquilinos les agrade que tu tengas una copia- y me marche, fue la ultima vez que la vi ya que no fue con los demás muchachos a Los Angeles. _

_**Fin Flashback**_

Rachel la miraba intrigada, estaba preocupada por el

-Jesse St. James… dime que te esta pasando, no haz respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas mas que con monosílabos-

-Pequeña, lo siento es que estoy cansado, lo primero que hice al bajar del avión fue buscarte- dijo eso bostezando

-Jesse lo siento soy tan inconsciente, tu cansado y yo usándote de chofer, mejor llévame a casa y luego descansas-

-que no, eso no, te llevare donde quieras para ti siempre estoy muy bien, mira ya no estoy cansado- dijo esto poniendo su mejor Showface

-Amor, cuanta falta me hiciste…-

-y tu a mi… eso ni lo dudes-

Llegaron a la tienda, escucharon unas canciones, las cantaron para los demás, hasta que por fin se decidieron por una, la cantarían al dia siguiente, una vez el la casa de Rachel suben a su habitación para ensayar y le vienen a la mente las suplicas de Shelby para que la ayude con Rachel, se levanto y la tomo por la cintura

-Rachel, eres todo lo que siempre quise en mi vida-

-pero jesse a que viene eso- pregunto ella sorprendida

-solo no quiero que lo olvides, amo todo tu ser, tus manias, tus locuras, tu drama, cada vez que dicen que eres lo contrario de cuan perfecta eres, me doy cuenta que te amo mas-

-yo también te amo Jesse-

-Prometeme que nunca me dejaras, prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre confiaras en mi-

Rachel lo miro sorprendida

-Claro que te lo prometo amor-

Volvieron a abrazarse, esta vez besándose con intensidad, ella le susurro al oído que estaba preparada y el la beso con mas pasión, comenzó a acariciar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, quería tenerla solo para el, adoraba su cuerpo su sensualidad, deseaba hacerla suya, ella lo miraba a los ojos con suplica, solo quería sentirlo junto a ella amándola, pero algo detuvo a Jesse.

-Rachel, estas segura de esto?-

A toda respuesta solo dijo

-TE AMO- la volvió a abrazar, sus cuerpo estaban sellados al fuego, comenzó a sacarle lentamente la ropa hasta dejarla en ropa interior y el solo con los pantalones, ni siquiera noto que Rachel le había sacado la camiseta, luego el se tomo asiento en la cama de Rachel y ella sobre sus muslos mirándole directo a los ojos, estaba muy exitada sentía su hombría cada vez mas potente y sentía las manos de Jesse recoriendo sus perfectos senos y abdomen ella solo podía besarlo en el cuello, la boca, los ojos, pero quería mas, asi que lo tumbo en la cama y le retiro los pantalones, el sintió que ella lo dominaba como quería y el ya no quería jugar asi que la tomo por la cintura y la tumbo en la cama, las piernas de Rachel se enredaron en su cintura, y poco a poco lo fue atrayendo mas, sin mas ambos estaban completamente desnudos, Jesse la miro a los ojos

-Rachel estas segura-

-Si, te amo- fue todo lo que necesito para estar seguro, una vez dentro ella arqueo mas las caderas

-Estas bien? Te lastime?-

-No, tú nunca me lastimas, hazme tuya-

El la beso y se amaron toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel despertó pero Jesse no estaba a su lado, giro y encontró una nota de él que decía

"_RACHEL,TE AMO, SIENTO QUE AHORA MAS QUE NUNCA LUCHARE POR NOSOTROS, NO QUIERO QUE NADA NI NADIE NOS SEPARE" JSJ._

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en el rostro de Rachel, se levanto y fue directo al baño a darse una ducha. Recordaba cada momento vivido la noche anterior y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba tan feliz que no sabia si reir o llorar. Luego de terminada su rutina se dirigió al instituto, al llegar ve a Jesse discutiendo con una mujer que iba acompañado de varios gorilas, miro lo que pasaba hasta que uno de ellos empujo a Jesse, el pudo reaccionar antes de caer asi que volvió a su posición, Rachel temiendo por lo que pudiera pasar corrió dentro del instituto y llamo a Noah, Mike, Matt y Finn.

**Relato Jesse**

Sali de la casa de Rachel, me sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, amaba a esa mujer, me volvia loco, llegue a casa tome una ducha y me vesti para salir al instituto, de repente suena de nuevo mi móvil, pensé que era Rachel, pero al mirar encontré un nro desconocido. Asi que no lo respondi, subi a la Camioneta y me dijigi al instituto, al llegar ahí, veo a Alice en el estacionamiento esperándome, baje y pase a su lado sin mirarla

-Jesse, detente, no me vas a saludar? Asi tratas a tus amigos?-

-que quieres aquí Alice? Mira ni me interesa dejame en paz, tengo cosas que hacer-

Ella me tomo del brazo y yo lo aparte

-Jesse recapacita antes que esto llegue mas lejos, debes volver a VA o…-

-O que Alice, dime que pasara si no voy-

En eso salen 5 jugadores de Futbol Americano que antes pertenecían al Carmel pero por mala conducta fueron expulsados del Equipo y del High School.

-Que? Ahora vienes a amenazarme con mastodontes? Alice no tengo miedo no cambiare mi posición, me quedo asi lo decidi me quedo con la mujer que amo-

En ese momento uno de ellos trata de golpearme pero solo logra empujarme, sentí como una quemazón en el hombro por el golpe, de repente siento que alguien me llama

-JESSE... Jesse Noooo, dejenlo- gire y encontré a Rachel

**Fin Relato Jesse**

Jesse vio a Rachel seguida de los demás Mike, Matt, Puck y Finn, cuando algo lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que cayo al suelo, su rostro en la caída impacto en el guardabarros de su camioneta y al tocar el suelo la sangre comenzó a fluir. Al ver que los demás se acercaban corriendo el que golpeo a Jesse tiro el bat que había ultilizado para golpearlo y corrió junto a los demás, Alice quedo paralizada.

_-Jesse, yo … yo no…. No quería esto, oh por Dios- y salió corriendo a su auto para luego encenderlo y huir._

Jesse trato de reincorporarse pero no pudo, se toco la cien y sintió que estaba húmedo, en ese momento Rachel y los demás lograron llegar

-Jesse.. amor, estas bien, quienes eran-

-Creo que en el Carmel me extrañan mucho- luego Rachel se sento en el suelo y tomo su cabeza para depositarlo en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su pelo. En eso Puck dice

-Tenemos que llevarlo a enfermería o a un hospital, Mike Matt vaya junto a Sr. Shue y cuéntele lo que paso-

Jesse levanto el rostro y sonrio

-te había dicho que pareces un ángel, eres lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida-

-Jesse no hables, calla que fue lo que paso, quienes eran- el parecía no escucharla, solo decía que la amaba y que era hermosa y cuan feliz era en ese momento Finn se arrodillo y

-**Bro**.. calma estará bien te llevaremos de aquí... Puck Ayúdame- dijo Finn para su sorpresa

**-Rachel, tome la decisión de amarte y no me arrepiento, sabes porque?-**

**-No porque Jesse- dijo rachel con lagrimas**

**el señalando a su cabeza dijo**

**-Porque desde la primera vez que te vi, siempre estuviste aqui en mi cabeza, **_**SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE EN NI MENTE**_

En ese momento Jesse perdió el conocimiento, Finn y Puck lo tomaron en Brazos y lo subieron a la Camioneta de Jesse en el asiento trasero Rachel iba con el y Puck manejando junto con Puck.

-Puck no perdamos el tiempo- dijo Finn, Noah acelero el vehículo y marcharon

**Continuara**

Espero, les guste este capitulo... Gracias por leer...


	6. Chapter 6

Camino al hospital Rachel no paraba de llorar, Finn intentaba comunicarse con Will y Puck iba tan rápido como podía, llegaron al hospital y pidieron ayuda, unos enfermeros aparecieron con la camilla y lo sacaron de la camioneta.

-Donde se lo llevan, Jesse, Jesse- trato de agarrarlo ero lo metieron a sala de urgencias, Finn la tomo de los hombros tratando de calmarla, Puck entro luego de haber estacionado fue a dar los datos de Jesse a la mesa de entrada luego fue junto a Rachel y Finn.

-Donde esta?- pregunto Puck a Finn, Rachel giro y lo abrazo con fuerza

-Ya tranquila Berry, todo va a estar bien, solo fue un pequeño golpecito- dijo tranquilizándola

-Si un pequeño golpecito con un Bat y manejado por un mastodonte- agrego Finn, lo cual provoco de nuevo el llanto de Rachel, Puck lo miro y le dijo

-Bro no la embarres mas- Finn se dio cuenta del comentario fuera de lugar y pidió disculpas, en ese momento entran Will y Mike

-Rachel, que paso?-

-No lo se, llegue al estacionamiento y vi que estaba discutiendo con esta mujer, la líder del VA y de la nada aparecieron 5 gorilas que lo golpearon, creo que hubiera sido peor si los chicos no me hubieran ayudado, esta mal Sr. Shue, uno de ellos lo golpeo muy fuerte, tengo miedo no quiero que nada malo le pase, yo lo amo es mi vida-

Finn bajo la cabeza, en realidad había perdido a Rachel? Le venían a la mente todas las veces que fue cruel con ella sin notar que ella hacia las cosas sin pensar y como modo de defensa y las veces que el no estuvo a su lado, fue la primera vez que sintió que el no merecía a Rachel. Mike se acerco a Rachel y la abrazo.

-Mike, siento que algo no esta bien, no quiero que le pase nada malo-

-Pequeña todo esta bien, vas a ver que Jesse saldrá bien de todo, no te preocupes peores golpes hemos tenido en las practicas y siempre sale bien de todas

-Gracias Mike que haría sin uds.?-

En ese momento sale el Doctor que atiende a Jesse

-Familiares del joven St. James?-

Rachel se acerco temerosa a lo que pudiera decirle, se estaba imaginando lo peor y no quería vivir la vida sin Jesse

-Soy su novia, sus padres ahora están en Europa, trate de comunicarme con ellos pero no están en su casa-

-Señorita, tengo que ser sincero con Uds. El golpe que recibió el joven fue extremadamente grave y dado con saña, presenta una conmoción cerebral y en este momento esta en coma asistido hasta que la inflamación del occipital derecho pueda ceder-

Rachel sentía que estaba flotando porque no sentía nada, solo las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, miro a todos lados y no veía nada más que el vacio, de repente por la puerta principal entran Kurt y Quinn.

-Que paso Rachel, como es eso que los del Carmel golpearon a Jesse, como esta?- dijo Kurt tomándole las manos.

-No se, no me siento bien- dijo Rachel cayendo, Mike la sostuvo y la llevo a un sofá, Quinn noto lo pálida que estaba giro y

-Puck, pide un vaso con agua si tiene azúcar mucho mejor-

-Lo que digas Lady- y fue a la cantina, Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel y le dijo que confiara que todo saldría bien, Rachel apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de Quinn, Puck volvió con el vaso de agua y se lo paso, ella lo bebió, una vez tranquila se quedo dormida

_En el sueño veía que venían los padres de Jesse…_

_-donde esta mi hijo- decía una mujer muy elegante_

_-si quiero hablar con el responsable de aquí, ahora mismo voy a sacar a mi hijo de este lugar, no quiero que permanezca un minuto más aquí-_

_- Sr. Donde se lo llevara?- decía Rachel entre suplica_

_-Lejos donde nadie lo pueda volver a lastimar- y luego veía como se lo llevaban, Jesse despierta y Grita_

_-RACHEL AYUDAME NO DEJES QUE NOS SEPAREN-_

Justo en ese momento despierta y ve a Quinn, ella la miro y le dijo

-Tranquila, quedaste dormida, Jesse esta respondiendo al medicamento ya esta en una sala común, tranquila-

-tal como te dije, el galán estará bien chiquita, no te preocupas-

Rachel miro alrededor y solo vio al Sr. Shue

-Y los demás?-

-los demás? Bueno Mike tuvo que irse a su casa Finn y Kurt están en la cafetería- respondió Quinn en eso Will se acerca a Rachel

-Estas bien Rachel? Como paso esto-

-no lo se estaba llegando al estacionamiento cuando vi que uno de ellos lo golpeaba por eso llame a los demás-

-debemos hacer la denuncia de esto-

-yo solo quiero ver a Jesse, donde esta?- pregunto Rachel levantándose, en ese momento Finn y Kurt volvían cuando ella se dirigio ellos con los brazos abiertos, Finn nuevamente sintió deseos de conquistarla de recuperarla pero de repente ve que ella va y abraza a su hno y no a el, volteo y le dijo

-Gracias Finn lo que hiciste, eso de darle fuerzas y luego traerlo hasta aquí, me toco el corazón, nunca lo olvidare esto- luego a Puck -Siempre pensé que nunca encontraría una persona tan especial como tu, aun recuerdo cuando me bañabas con los Slushie y luego fuiste la primera persona que me dedico un solo, siempre seras alguien muy especial e inolvidable para mi Noah- Quinn la miro con un poco de recelo pero en ese momento Rachel dijo algo que cambiaria su mirada y su relación

-Quinn me acompañas al cuarto de Jesse, necesito verlo y solo contigo tendre fuerzas- giro y lanzo un beso para Kurt que le guiño el ojo simulando atrapar el beso. Ya en la habitación Jesse estaba profundamente dormido, se veía tan indefenso, ella se acerco y tomo su mano, tenia el rostro amoratado y un corte sobre la ceja derecha, ella acaricio su rostro y en ese momento Jesse abrió los ojos, Quinn se levanto y fue a llamar al Doctor

-Jesse menudo susto me haz dado- le reprocho Rachel conteniendo las lagrimas

-lo siento pequeña, no quise asustarte- hizo una pausa y trato de incorporarse

-No Jesse te quedas quieto hasta que venga el Doctor-

-Tranquila, solo me acomodo, que fue lo que paso?, la verdad que me parece todo muy confuso, solo recuerdo el golpe y la caída, la verdad… estoy un poco mareado-

En ese momento Finn y Puck entran al cuarto, ni Jesse ni Rachel notan su presencia, justo en ese momento Rachel dice

_**-No se que hubiera hecho si algo malo te pasaba, no quiero esta vida si no estas, eres lo único bueno que me paso en la vida, y con el único que quiero compartirla-**_

El corazón de Finn sintió que ya la había perdido, nunca la vio tan enamorada asi, o si?, Puck interrumpió

-Hola Galan, buen susto nos haz dado, tenia entendido que Rupert y sus amigos fueron expulsados del Carmel, como fue que llegaron ahí tu excompañera?-

-Es una larga historia, pero….- en ese momento entra el Dr.

-Srs. No deberían estar aquí- con un tono serio, Puck respondió

-lo sentimos Doc, pero comprenderá Jesse es uno de los nuestros y queríamos ver como estaba-

-Sera mejor que salgan mientras realizo el chequeo medico- Todos excepto Rachel salieron que se quedo hablando con el medico, luego de 2 min salieron y Rachel se veía radiante de felicidad.

-Jesse ha sido dado de alta, pero necesita reposo y cuidados, en 1 hora se firma la salida- el problema es que no traje mi auto…- en eso Finn la interrumpió

-Yo los puedo llevar- pero Puck también hablo

-Berry yo traje la camioneta de Jesse lo recuerdas?-

-es cierto ya lo había olvidado, podrías llevarnos a mi casa y de ahí llevas a Quinny a la suya y mañana nos vemos en el instituto que te parece-

-El galan no se molestara que lleve su camioneta?- pregunto extrañado

-tranquilo depues de cómo manejaste hoy para traernos aquí creo que sabra que esta en buenas manos, Finn-dijo volteando hacia este- Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho pero creo que es mejor que nos lleve Puck, se que hiciste mucho y hasta veo que las aguas están calmas entre Uds. Pero será mejor que poco a poco vayamos llevando esto, no te enojas verdad?-

-No claro que no- decía el con el corazón totalmente destrozado- si la verdad que es mejor asi-

-Cariño, si necesitas algo cualquier cosa me llamas ok? Llamare a Mercedes y a Tina que también estaban muy preocupadas por ti y por Jesse-

-Gracias Kurt, eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera desear- y lo abrazo luego se separo y Finn dijo que también iria porque tenia que llevar a Kurt ya que el había venido en taxi, se despidieron y marcharon.

Esta noche Jesse fue dado de alta, y Puck junto a Quinn y Rachel marcharon a la casa Berry, cuando llegaron, Puck ayudo a Jesse a entrar a la casa, no es que no pudiera caminar, solo que aun seguía mareado, Quinn y Rachel quedaron solas en el porche de la casa

-Tus padres no se molestaran porque traes aquí a Jesse-

-Claro que no Quinn, mis padres estan de viaje, regresan en tres días, además jesse no esta en condiciones de ir solo a su casa, esta a 15 min de aquí pero no quiero que maneje-

Quinn solo sonrio de manera complice, le tomo de la mano y le dijo

-lamento que haya pasado todo esto para que podamos hablar, lamento las veces que te maltrate o me burle de ti y lamento que nunca te haya me haya tomado el tiempo para conocerte- y la abrazo

-Quinn yo también lamento haberme metido entre tu y Finn si no hubiera sido por mi estarían juntos-

-Si… juntos por una mentira, si el estaba conmigo fue por el bebe y nada mas una vez que supo que no era suyo, me dejo-

Puck las miraba sonrientes

-Bueno Damitas, yo lamento separarlas pero es tarde y la Srta. Berry tiene un paciente esperándola y Ud. Lady tiene que descansar-

-Hasta mañana gracias por estar conmigo-

-Hasta mañana- dijeron Puck y Quinn en coro, subieron a la camioneta y marcharon

Rachel entro a su casa y lo encontró a él sentado en la sala

-Estas bien- dijo sentándose en sus regazos como niña chiquita

-Si estoy bien, mareado pero bien-

-pense que te perdia-

-y dejarle asi de fácil el camino a Finnkestein? Nooooooooo jajajaja-

-Jesse!- exclamo enojada- trataron de matarte y solo piensan en eso?-

-Rachel no trataron de matarme, trataban de asustarme pero creo que no controlaron el efecto…-

-no te parece extraña la forma de actuar del Carmel?-

- Esto no es obra del Carmel ni de VA, sino de Alice, me dijo que se vengaría y solo me burle de ella-

- y porque te dijo eso?- dijo Rachel con preocupación

-voy a contarte realmente lo que paso….- le conto de cómo se conocieron y cual había sido el motivo del rompimiento y porque estaba tan enojada

-Cariño, porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio- dijo Rachel preocupada

-mira en primera no pensé que fuera a hacer nada y tampoco quería que los VA quedaran tan desamparados, al salir yo de Glee Club solo quedaron Peter y ella para dirigir el grupo, creo que me sentí egoísta, porque en realidad si los abandone por egoísmo-

-Por egoismo?-

-si egoísmo, solo pensé en mi, en lo feliz y pleno que seria estando a tu lado-

Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, asi que le dio un beso tierno suave y romantico. Subieron a la habitación y se recostaron en la cama Rachel le canto una hermosa cancion

_**One Night**_

_**The Corrs**_

_**Composição: Andrea Corr/Caroline Corr**_

_Long day and I'm ready, I'm waiting for your call_

_'Cos I've made up my mind_

_My heart aches with a hunger and the want that you were mine_

_No I cannot deny_

_So for one night - is it alright_

_That I give you_

_My heart - my love - my heart_

_Just for one night_

_My body - my soul_

_Just for one night_

_My love - my love_

_For one night - one night - one night_

_When morning awakes me_

_Well I know I'll be alone_

_And I feel I'll be fine_

_So don't you worry about me_

_I'm not empty on my own_

_For inside I'm alive_

_That for one night - it was all right_

_That I gave you_

_My heart - my love - my heart_

_Just for one night_

_My body - my soul_

_Just for one night_

_My love - I loved_

_For one night - one night - one night_

_For one night - it was so right_

_That I gave you_

_My heart - my love - my heart_

_Just for one night_

_My body - my soul_

_Just for one night_

_My love - my love_

_For one night - one night - one night_

_One night_

hablaron hasta quedar dormidos abrazados.

A la mañana de nuevo de ir al High School, se había hecho tarde, asi que tomaron un baño para poder ir a clases

-que tal si hoy nos quedamos, aun no estas bien y tienes la cara amoreteada, además hoy tienes practica de futbol con los chicos y danza con Mike-

-Rachel no soy un inconciente, claro que no hare actividad fisica hoy, en todo caso ya lo hubiera hecho anoche- dijo esto tratando de no reir

-No seas niño- dijo Rachel simulando enojo y abrazándolo

Iban en el auto de Rachel al instituto, ella le había explicado que Puck llevo su camioneta para poder llevar a Quinn, el solo asintió con la cabeza, una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento

_(me parece gracioso por eso lo escribo, se han fijado que casi todo lo malo en Glee sucede en el estacionamiento)_. Bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia Puck que los esperaba en la entrada, asi como el auto que estaba de frente a ellos, hacia horas que estaba estacionado en el lugar sin que ellos lo notaran, de repente cuando los tenia cerca acelero y fue directo a ellos, antes de envestirlos freno de bruces frente a ellos, ante la mirada atónita de todos, Alice bajo y corrió a abrazarlo. Jesse la empujo

-Que te pasa Alice, estas completamente loca-

-Lo siento tanto Jesse no quise que te lastimaran-

-Alice tenían Bats, que pensaste que venían a jugar conmigo y mis compañeros al Beisball?-

-no solo debían asustarte-

-Alice alejate de mi por favor, te vuelvo a repetir, o te vas o hablare con Shelby de tu comportamiento, agracece que no presente la denuncia, lo hice por ti y por la amistad que tuvimos-

-Jesse por esta pitufa me abandonaste-

.Alice, cuando conoci a Rachel no estaba contigo, además no puedes reclamar nada-

-Es la 2da vez que me rechazas, cuidate Rachel Berry, asi te llamas no, mocosa?- Rachel la miraba sorprendida-te arrepentiras de haberme sacado mi hombre- dijo esto con una pose desafiante.

**Continuara**

**Espero les sea de agrado este nuevo Capitulo... Gracias por el apoyo...**


	7. Chapter 7

Luego del incidente en el estacionamiento, entraron a clases, Rachel estaba muy preocupada por la amenaza de Alice, si fue capaz de mandar golpear a Jesse que haría con ella?. Jesse logro tranquilizarla, así que una vez terminadas las clases se dirigieron al Glee Club.

-Bueno Muchachos, demos una calurosa bienvenida a Jesse luego del susto que nos pego ayer- dijo Will al ver entrar a Rachel y a Jesse, todos aplaudieron y fueron a saludarlo, Will continuo –Ya que ayer tuvimos que interrumpir las practicas por el ataque que sufrió Jesse así que…. Que tal si empezamos con la tarea que habíamos dejado pendiente-

En eso Rachel levanta la mano

-Sr. Shue como ya lo dijo ayer Jesse fue atacado por estar con nosotros asi que creo que seria justo que nosotros empecemos con la presentación…- Mercedes la interrumpió

-ya salió la Fresita reina con aires de Grandeza- pero Rachel no hacia caso a lo que decía

-Como capitana del Glee Club creo que tengo derecho a decidir en parte quien canta y quien no, no es asi Sr. Shue?-

Will solo los miraba sin decir nada, a Jesse le causaba mucha gracia la forma en que su novia cambiaba de carácter como si nada, era un poco narcisista y controladora y eso era lo que mas amaba de ella. Todos pusieron cara de fastidio, Quinn solo sonreía lo que antes le hubiera causado enojo en Rachel ahora le causaba gracias, para ella tenia unas manias muy extrañas pero muy de ella. Will asintió al pedi do de Rachel y ella paso al frente. Jesse la miraba sentado en su lugar junto a Mike.

La banda comenzó a sonar a la señal de Rachel

Dreams - [Cranberries]

Rachel

All my life

is changing every day

in every possible way

Jesse

in all my dreams

it's never quite as it seems

never quite as it seems

Ambos

i know i've felt like this before

but now i'm feeling it even more

because it came from you

Rachel

then i open up and see

the person falling here is me

a different way to be

Jesse

i warn more

impossible to ignore

impossible to ignore

Ambos

they'll come true

impossible not to do

impossible not to do

Rachel

now i tell you openly

you have my heart so don't hurt me

you're what i couldn't find

Jesse

totally amazing mind

so understanding and so kind

you're everything to me

Ambos

all my life

is changing every day

in every possible way

and oh my dreams

it's never quite as it seems

cause you're a dream to me

dream to me

Dreams (en español) - [Cranberries]

Oh Mi vida,

Esta cambiando diariamente,

De muchas maneras,

Y mis sueños,

Nunca son lo que parecen,

Nunca son lo que parecen.

He sentido esto antes,

Pero ahora lo estoy sintiendo aún más,

Porque proviene de ti.

Y entonces me doy cuenta,

De que la persona que está cayendo soy yo,

Una diferente forma de ser.

Quiero más, imposible de ignorar,

Imposible de ignorar.

Y se harán realidad, imposible de no hacer,

Imposible de no hacer.

Y ahora te hablo abiertamente,

Tienes mi corazón, así que no me hagas daño,

Tú eres lo que no podía encontrar.

Una mente totalmente asombrosa,

Tan comprensible y amable,

Tú lo eres todo para mí.

Oh Mi vida,

Esta cambiando diariamente,

De muchas maneras.

Y mis sueños,

Nunca son lo que parecen,

Porque tú eres un sueño para mí,

Un sueño para mí.

Al terminar , todos se levantaron y aplaudieron, en realidad Rachel y Jesse tenían un hermoso tono de voz que se equilibraban perfectamente.

-WOW eso estuvo increíble Rachel, muy buena elección del tema-

-Gracias Sr. Shue, pero Jesse me ayudo a seleccionarla, no es asi amor- Jesse se veía un tanto palido, en ese momento Jesse tomo la mano de Rachel con fuerza

-Paso algo amor?- Pregunto ella un tanto preocupada

-Nada solo deseo sentarme, creo que me levante muy rápido- dijo sonriendo ella lo acompaño a su lugar y poco a poco fueron pasando presentación por presentación. La mas conmovedora de ellas fue la de Puck y Santana que cantaron

"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah

Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

Relato Rachel

Muy a pesar de la mirada triste de Quinn debo reconocer que Santana y Puck tenian una hermosa convinacion de voces. Poco a poco nos fuimos retirando, del salón, camine al lado de Jesse, se veía raro, creo que no debimos haber venido, en ese momento Finn se acerca a nosotros

-Jesse, necesito hablar contigo, necesito disculparme- Jesse abrió los ojos de par en par y me dijo

-Rachel, que tal si me esperas con Quinn, note que no le gusto mucho la canción de Puck con Santana y creo que te necesita- me gustaba que se preocupara por mi y por mis amigos asi que solo accedi a lo que me pidió y fui tras Quinn

Relato Jesse

Comence a sentir algo raro cuando Cantamos con Rachel, no se muy bien que es, de cada movimiento que hacíamos por mas suave que fuera todo se volvia nubloso, eso si no podía dejar de notar las miradas que lanzaba Finn hacia Rachel, trataba de conectarse con ella, lo cual nunca logro ya que Rachel estaba tan compenetrada con la música y solo me observaba, si esta preocupada por mi, trata de vigilar cada movimiento que hago, y no la culpo, fue muy grande el susto que se llevo ayer. Al salir del Salon se nos acerco Finn diciendo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, asi que le pedi a Rachel que acompañara a Quinn mientras me esperaba, una vez que estuvimos solos me adelante a hablar.

-Finn te agradezco lo que ayer hicieron por mi y por Rachel, el no dejarla sola en todo lo que paso, pero te agradecería mucho mas si trataras de mantenerte alejado de nosotros, tu presencia realmente a veces es muy molesta-

-Celos St James?, pensé que en verdad quería a Rachel y que estabas seguro de ella-

-Estoy completamente seguro del amor de Rachel,asi como se que tu juego de niño bueno se acabara en segundos, piensas que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de como miras a mi novia? también siento la incomodidad que causas en Rachel con cada intento que haces para recuperarla- de nuevo este mareo definitivamente Rachel tuvo razón, nos hubiéramos quedado, Finn me mira como si no entendiera lo que le había dicho

-Mira ya comprendi que Rachel esta contigo, pero eso no significa que pueda cambiar de opinión.

Di un paso pero luego todo se vovio borroso, que estaba pasando? Todavía podía oir lo que Fin me decía pero no le preste atención a nada, me apoye al locker intentando no perder el equilibrio, simulando fastidio, no quería que justo el me viera indefenso, lo único que logre escuchar fue

-no todo esta decidido Jesse, ella puede elegirme a mi- en ese momento Rachel se acerca, gracias a Dios lo borroso paso, veo que se acerca a mi y me dice.

-Jesse.. estas bien, que paso aqui?- simulando una sonrisa

-Nada Cariño, solo que Finn y yo arreglamos diferencias, no es asi Finn?- dije esto para tranquilizar a Rachel

-Si asi es Rachel- el solo me siguió la corriente, aunque al principio se había asustado mucho

Luego nos alejamos con Rachel, ella me abrazo y me dijo

-Jesse. Te importa si voy con Kurt a comprar unas cosas? Es que queremos darle una sorpresa a Quinn para levantarle el animo- bueno no podía salir mejor era lo que necesitaba para hablar con Shelby sin que Rachel sospeche

-esta bien amor, pero te pido que me llames o al menos me tires un texto de vez en cuando y principalmente no te quedes sola, no se de que es capaz Alice para hacernos daño-

- esta bien amor, te escribo todo lo que quieras- me dio un beso y fue corriendo al encuentro de Kurt.

Fui directo a la camioneta y me diriji al Carmel, necesitaba hablar con Shelby, esto de Alice estaba fuera de control y debía encontrar una solución

Relato Alice

Cuando me retire del estacionamiento vi que esa pitufina abrazo a Jesse, como se atrevía a siquiera tocarlo, debía encontrar la forma de recuperarlo y destruirla, algo debo hacer, en ese momento veo que Jesse entra al auditorio y va directo junto a Shelby

-Santo Dios y a ti que te paso? Peleas con el ex de Rachel-

-No para nada esto va mas allá, Alice se esta volviendo una molestia y una verdadera amenaza, ya no se como controlarla esta totalmente fuera de si, necesito que hagas algo con ella que la controles-

-Jesse no seas Dramático, es solo Alice, tu sabes controlarla-

-Me hizo esto-le dijo mostrando su rostro- llevo aRupert y los demas ex jugadores para amedrentarme y hacerme daño, te puedo asegurar que si los demás no llegaban no estaría aquipara contarlo-

- a tanto a llegado?-

-Amenazo a Rachel- fue en ese momento que encontré el arma perfecta para destruir a Rachel Berry. Shelby ya sobresaltada se levanto de su escritorio

-Como que amenazo a mi hija?- Asi que Hija de Shelby Corcoran, salí sin que lo vieran y trate de que mis compañeros tampoco notaran mi presencia, me dirijo a la salida del auditorio y luego de esquivar ciertas clases fui directo a mi auto, esto debía tomarlo con calma, era la única jugada que tenia y no debía perderla así como si nada.

Relato Rachel

Luego del susto de esa loca y que me haya vuelto de compras con Kurt, llegue a casa mis papis me habían dejado mensajes e ellos decían que tardarían 2 días mas, que lo mejor seria que pidiera a Jesse que se quede conmigo en casa para no estar sola. Sonreí ante la confianza de mis papis, siempre me dieron la libertad de decidir mi vida y eso me daba seguridad.

Hoy note que Jesse esta mal, creo que debo llevarlo de nuevo al medico, no es normal que se quede como en trance en ciertos momentos y esos mareos, toda la mañana los tuvo, ya me preocupa, creo que lo llamare.

Rachel tomo su móvil y marco el nro de Jesse, solo que este no le respondía, ya se estaba preocupando.

En ese mismo memento y por la carretera venia Jesse estaba volviendo del Carmel para cambiarse de ropa y el vendaje, vio que su móvil estaba recibiendo una llamada pero prefirió no atenderla con tal de no chocar, en ese momento de nuevo todo se volvió borroso, sentía que a la vez todo giraba, perdió el control de la camioneta y esta comenzó a girar cada vez mas hasta darse de pleno con un auto que estaba estacionado, en eso un Joven se acerca a el

-Estas bien- dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta- Jesse poco a poco comenzó a recuperarse se sentía desorientado, hasta que miro el rostro del joven

-la verdad que no me siento muy bien que digamos, disculpa no se que paso, solo perdí el control del vehículo, si me das tus datos me hago cargo de los daños-

- tranquilo amigo, pero te lastimaste?, quieres que llame a alguien?, sabes que mejor te llevo al hospital-

- no hace falta el golpe que tengo es por otra razón, soy Jesse St. James y tu- dijo bajando de la camionetas y dirijiendose hacia el joven, luego le paso la mano

-mi nombre es Shaw, Shaw Darren mucho gusto- era un joven Blanco, ojos claros casi de color miel, altura y físico muy parecido al de Jesse

-Un placer Shaw- dijo Jesse

Se pasaron la mano y luego se dirigieron a la camioneta de Jesse nuevamente

-mirando el golpe que tienes en el rostro, noto que no fue un golpe cualquiera, eso debe ser lo que te causo perder el control del vehículo-

-La verdad que no se- dijo Jesse tomándose la cabeza

-será mejor que te acompañe al medico, he escuchado que esos golpes pueden causar problemas en la visión o hasta en la memoria, soy estudiante de medicina y por lo que veo-Girando alrededor de Jesse- tienes un golpe muy evidente en la sien derecha pero también noto que es en la parte trasera del cráneo donde esta la contusión mas fuerte.

A todo esto Jesse solo pudo asentir, el joven solo cerro la puerta y se dirigió la su auto, cerrarlo bien y subir a la camioneta de rumbo al hospital

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

El medico le dijo a Jesse y a Shaw que era normal que luego de la golpiza que recibió siga con los mareos ya que era muy reciente, también le regaño por no guardar reposo como le había aconsejado, se despidieron del medico y caminaron hacia la salida.

-**en** realidad no se como agradecerte que me hayas acompañado, te prometo que pagare los daños que le cause a tu auto-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, la buena noticia es que estas bien y que no te mataste con esa vuelta, pensé que eras Tommi Mäkinen- respondió Shaw-

-jajajaja amigo **en** realidad no se de que me estas hablando- respondió Jesse

-es un corredor de rally… **en** realidad no importa, Pero aun asi pienso que debió hacerte una tomografía o algo, no puede ser que solo por el golpe sigas con mareos y falta de vision

-quieres que te lleve a algún lugar? A recoger tu auto?-corto Jesse para que el otro no continuara

-no tranquilo… es alquilado, el seguro pasara por el, y si me podrías llevar al centro de Lima? Me estoy quedando **en** un hotel ahí-

-**en** serio? Yo vivo **en** Lima, **en** realidad soy de Akron, pero hace meses estoy viviendo ahí-

Asi fueron hablando durante el camino, cada uno iba contando su vida y a que se dedicaba, Jesse no paraba de hablar de la maravillosa y talentosa novia que tenia y que ambos triunfarían **en** Broadway, Shaw lo miraba sorprendido, nunca había conocido alguien que pusiera tanta pasión al hablar de alguien y del futuro que esperaba con la persona que tenia a su lado, normalmente sus amigos estaban fastidiados de sus novias, solo seguían con ellas por compromiso, al llegar al hotel se despidieron y Jesse prosiguió con su camino, miro su movil tenia 12 llamadas perdidas de Rachel, seguro estaría muy preocupada

-Rachel, si estoy bien, tuve un pequeño inconveniente **en** la carretera, siii no te preocupes ya voy para alla-

Al llegar a la casa de Rachel ella lo esteraba **en** el Hall

-Jesse donde haz estado? Llame y no respondiste, pensé lo peor, solo se me cruzaba que podias haberte encontrado de nuevo con esos salvajes o con la desquiciada de tu ex, o que podrías estar tirado **en** una zanja y yo aquí sin saber nada, ya no sabia a quien llamar, eres un inconciente Jesse St. James como me dejas asi con el corazón **en** la boca, no puede ser que te comportes como una criatura, sabes lo nerviosa que estoy y no quiero que nada ni nadie te lastime oiste, habla por favor, porque me miras asi, respondeme….-

Jesse solo la miraba con amor, se acerco y callo a Rachel con un dulce y apasionado beso, luego se separo de ella, la miro directo a los ojos

-Para… para… para… tranquila respira…. Asi lento…. que te estas poniendo azul, si lo siento fue un error mio, fui a hablar con Shelby sobre Alice, me dijo que ella controlaría la situación luego de venida tuve problemas con el vehículo- Rachel lo miraba con reproche, asi que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue dar su mejor sonrisa y luego-Lo siento Rachel, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo-

-ok no vuelvas a tenerme **en** ascuas-

-asi será, bueno, mejor me voy no quiero importunar a tus padres-

-mis papis no vendrán hasta **en** 3 dias, me sugirieron que te quedaras para no dejarme sola-

-cada dia amo mas a tus padres- dijo Jesse abrazandola

Hay algo **en** Shaw que lo intriga, asi que le envio un texto y le pidio verse al dia siguiente **en** el Shopping, Shaw accedio y quedaron **en** la habitación de Rachel, ella entro a tomar un baño asi que me acerco a su radio grabadora y escogio una música

_**MAKING LOVE OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL**_

_**AIR SUPPLY **_

_I KNOW JUST HOW TO WHISPER_

_AND I KNOW JUST HOW TO CRY_

_I KNOW JUST WHERE TO FIND THE ANSWERS_

_AND I KNOW JUST HOW TO LIE_

_I KNOW JUST HOW TO FAKE IT_

_AND I KNOW JUST HOW TO SCHEME_

_I KNOW JUST WHEN TO FACE THE TRUTH_

_AND I KNOW JUST WHEN TO DREAM_

_AND I KNOW JUST WHERE TO TOUCH YOU_

_AND I KNOW JUST WHAT TO PROVE_

_I KNOW WHEN TO PULL YOU CLOSER_

_AND I KNOW WHEN TO LET YOU LOOSE_

_AND I KNOW THE NIGHT IS FADING_

_AND I KNOW THE TIME´S GONNA FLY_

_AND I´M NEVER GONNA TELL YOU_

_EVERYTHING I GOTTA TELL YOU_

_BUT I KNOW I´VE GOTTA GIVE IT A TRY_

_AND I KNOW THE ROADS TO RICHES_

_AND I KNOW THE WAYS TO FAME_

_I KNOW ALL THE RULES AND I KNOW HOW TO BREAK´EM_

_AND I ALWAYS KNOW THE NAME OF THE GAME_

_BUT I DON´T KNOW HOW TO LEAVE YOU_

_AND I´LL NEVER LET YOU FALL_

_AND I DON´T KNOW HOW YOU DO IT_

_MAKING LOVE OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL_

_OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL, OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL_

_OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL, OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL_

_» letras traducidas al español_

_OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL_

_MAKING LOVE OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL_

_EVERY TIME I SEE YOU ALL THE RAYS OF THE SUN_

_ARE STREAMING THROUGH THE WAVES IN YOUR HAIR_

_AND EVERY STAR IN THE SKY IS TAKING AIM AT YOUR EYES LIKE A SPOTLIGHT_

_THE BEATING OF MY HEART IS A DRUM_

_AND IT´S LOST, AND IT´S LOOKING FOR A RHYTHM LIKE YOU_

_YOU CAN TAKE THE DARKNESS AT THE PIT OF THE NIGHT_

_AND TURN INTO A BEACON BURNING ENDLESSLY BRIGHT_

_I´VE GOTTA FOLLOW IT ´CAUSE EVERYTHING I KNOW_

_WELL IT´S NOTHING TIL I GIVE IT TO YOU_

_I CAN MAKE THE RUNNER STUMBLE_

_I CAN MAKE THE FINAL BLOCK_

_I CAN MAKE EVERY TACKLE AT THE SOUND OF THE WHISTLE_

_I CAN MAKE ALL THE STADIUMS ROCK_

_I CAN MAKE TONIGHT FOREVER_

_OR I CAN MAKE IT DISAPPEAR BY THE DAWN_

_I CAN MAKE YOU EVERY PROMISE THAT HAS EVER BEEN MADE_

_AND I CAN MAKE ALL YOUR DEMONS BE GONE_

_BUT I´M NEVER GONNA MAKE IT WITHOUT YOU_

_DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE ME CRAWL_

_AND I´M NEVER GONNA MAKE IT LIKE YOU DO_

_MAKING LOVE OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL_

_OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL, OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL_

_OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL, OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL_

_OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL, OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL_

_OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL_

Rachel salió del tocador con el pelo totalmente mojado y envuelta solo con una diminuta toalla que dejaba ver sus piernas y parte de su figura.

- Sr. St. James… crees que soy Sexy?- dijo ella con una mirada de inocencia y sexapple a la vez, el solo podia mirarla luego camino lentamente hacia el , a la par que avanzaba Jesse cantaba la música que había elegido, ella solto la toalla que la cubria y pego su cuerpo al de el sintiendo como sus manos iban acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el había sido el primer hombre **en** su vida, el primero que la había hecho vibrar de esa manera, se miraron fijamente hasta que no soportaron la tortura de estar separados, asi que comenzaron a besarse lento y son suavidad, pero eso no era todo lo que el quería, el quería toda la pasión que Rachel podía entregarle, asi que fue profundizando el beso, Rachel comenzó sacándole la campera y luego la camiseta que tenia, no quería nada que se interpusiera entre sus cuerpo, una vez que se deshizo de ella lo fue empujando suavemente **en** la cama, el se sento **en** ella y sintió como poco a poco Rachel iba subiendo sobres su regazo, la beso **en** el cuello los hombros iba bajando hasta llegar a sus senos, comenzó a juguetear con ellos, Rachel solo lograba dar pequeños gemidos de placer a la par que iba besando sus lóbulos, el cabello, asi sentada sobre el sentía como si ella lo cabalgara y eso lo excitaba mucho, la tomo por la cintura y la volcó **en** la cama, Rachel comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, el se los saco junto con los bóxer que tenia puestos, ella se sentía cada vez mas deseada por el hombre que amaba, el se recostó a su lado y le dijo

_- La primera vez te hice mia y fue el momento mas importante e inolvidable de __**mi**__ vida, ahora quiero que tu me hagas tuyo, haz conmigo lo que quieras- Rachel lo tomo al pie de la letra asi que subió encima suyo y poco a poco lentamente lo fue cabalgando, el acariciaba sus senos, su abdomen , sus glúteos excitándola aun mas, cada embestida la llevaba al cielo, con cada embestida se sentía __**en**__ la gloria, el sentía que estaba soñando ella que simplemente no se podía ser mas Feliz, sus cuerpos eran uno solo que danzaban al mismo ritmo y compas de lo que mas amaban LA MUSICA, cayeron exhaustos uno a lado del otro, se fundieron __**en**__ un abrazo intentando recuperar el aliento y quedaron dormidos_.

Esa mañana Jesse y Shaw quedaron **en** tomar algo luego de las practicas del Glee Club tenia la idea de presentarle a Rachel, solo que no sabia como no decirle que lo conoció chocando su vehiculo, cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Jesse y Rachel lo vieron sentado **en** una de las mesas tomando una limonada, se acercaron a el

-Hola Shaw, espero que no te hayamos echo esperar de mas- dijo Jesse

-Tranquilo amigo, acabo de llegar, espera un momento- dijo haciendo una pausa, luego extendió la mano hacia Rachel, ella por la sorpresa también la extendió- asi que esta hermosa mujer es la que te ha robado el corazón, no mentiste cuando dijiste que era la mujer mas bella del planeta-

- tranquilo que tanto elogio y me los voy a creer- dijo Rachel muy sonrojada, Jesse lo miro con recelo, Shaw se percato de ello pero continuo diciendo

-**En** hora buena Jesse, eres el hombre mas afortunado del planeta, Bella Talentosa y modesta, mira hasta esta sonrojada, te envidio- Jesse estaba a punto de responderle cuando sintió unos pasos tras ellos

-Rachel, que haces aquí? Porque no nos avisaste?- era Quinn del brazo de Kurt, Rachel salto a los brazos de sus amigos, ella noto la tensión de Jesse contra su amigo pero no quería que el reaccionara asi que lo mejor era enviar su atención **en** otra cosa.

-Jesse Quinn y Kurt llegaron, que tal si te quedas con tu amigo y voy con ellos- el la miro a los ojos, la beso dulcemente y le dijo

-Como quieras amor aquí estare con Shaw- Rachel lo abrazo y fue Con sus amigos

-Gracias que llegaron sentía la tensión entre ellos, no se de donde se consigio ese amigo, pero creo que después de los elogios hasta aquí llega su amistad, bueno basta de **mi**, Quinny como estas?-

-Bien Rachel, sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, agradezco que haya sido antes porque de lo contrario no sabria como hubiera reaccionado, a demás el y Santana están hechos el uno para el otro, lo que no entiendo es como el tonto de Finn sigue con ella?-

-Yo creo que es para quedar bien con los demás, esta saliendo con la nueva capitana de las cheerios y aunque no sea lo mismo que cuando salió con Quinn creo que la poca popularidad que logra es lo único que le interesa- respondió Kurt indiferente y mas concentrado **en** una chaqueta muy hermosa que había visto

Las amigas solo se miraron y se encogieron los hombros. Por otro lado Jesse tratando de aparentar que no le molesto lo que paso recién se sienta y pide otra limonada para el

-Dime Shaw, luego de lo de ayer todo lo que hablamos, creo que me conoces pero aun no me contaste tu historia-

-Mira Jesse, a veces las personas guardamos secretos que podrían lastimar a otras personas y-**en** ese momento, Jesse recordó el secreto que el guardaba para no lastimar a Rachel y que se estaba acercando el momento de revelarlo, no escucho nada de lo que le dijo Shaw, solo podía imaginar el rostro de Rachel cuando se lo diga no deseaba perderla- y es asi querido Amigo que llegue aquí…. Shaw lo miraba extrañado-Jesse… Jesse, estas bien? No me digas que volvió el mareo-

-No.. , estoy bien, volvamos a lo tuyo, hasta cuando te piensas quedar?

- será por este mes, necesito terminar la investigación que vine a hacer para presentar **mi** tesis, y tu? Cuando hacen los llamados para la UCLA? Rachel ya sabe que vas para alla?-

-claro que lo sabe, ella mas que nadie es consiente que es lo que **siempre**soñé **en** la vida, asi que lo mas seguro es que vayamos juntos…. Hablando de ella y cambiando un poco el asunto, me alegra que **mi** NOVIA te haya agradado pero te agradecería que no seas tan efusivo **en** tus comentarios y apreciaciones, como lo habrás notado me sentí un poco incomodo, se que es una hermosa mujer por mas que muchos de sus compañeros piensen lo contrario-

-ya tranquilo, se que me pase y si es muy bella, pero deberías acostumbrarte a escuchar esos comentarios si van a ser pareja **en** el medio artístico-

-Si tienes razón, fue una inmadurez de **mi** parte- dijo sonriendo, algo había cambiado **en** Jesse luego del ataque, de donde le salian esos celos, y esa desconfianza por todo aquel que mirara a Rachel

A lo lejos ve a su amada feliz con sus amigos, nunca la había visto más radiante y sentía que esa felicidad pronto acabaría, tenia miedo a la reacción de Rachel cuando se enterara de todo.

-que tal si esta noche salimos a Bailar?- le pregunto Shaw-

-Estaría perfecto- respondió Jesse

-Pero dile a Rachel que invite a esa Rubia es muy bonita y tiene una mirada**en** la cual me perdería-

-Bueno nos conocemos hace que? 15 horas? Ya tienes el espíritu St. James- ambos rieron ante el comentario

Pasaron los días, semanas y Alice seguía sin aparecer, todos estaban tranquilos, Shaw se había vuelto muy unido a Jesse y a Rachel, y con ellos Quinn. Finn sentía que este tipo vino a robarle algo pero no sabía que era.

**Relato Finn**

Se que Rachel aun sigue dolida conmigo y aunque diga que me ha perdonado nada ha vuelto a ser como antes, salir con Santana se me hace cada vez mas insoportable, pero no me queda mas que acostumbrarme es ella o nada. Esa misma tarde cuando estábamos **en** el ensayo del Glee Club Rachel como **siempre**tomo la palabra

-Sr. Shue, como capitana del Club quisiera sugerir unas mejoras **en** lo vocal, normalmente pediría que me dieran un solo para ganar la competencia ya que con eso o con un dueto con **mi** Jesse tendríamos asegurada las Regionales –Dijo esto con una mirada de orgullo hacia el galancito que le devolvió una sonrisita de satisfacción-pero creo que esta vez seria genial para todos una competencia de chicas contra chicos pero de una manera diferente- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo

-Como diferente? Explicame Rachel- respondió el Sr. Shue ya interesado **en**la propuesta de **mi** Niña

-Propongo que cada equipo sea liderado por un capitán del sexo opuesto que necesariamente no sea capitán del Glee Club, suena un poco absurdo pero a los chicos del Carmel les funciono hace unos años y eso hizo que fueran mas unidos- dijo esto pensando **en** Alice y **en** la manera violenta **en** que se comportaba con Jesse- asi que de ese modo al menos como grupo estaríamos unidos para ganar las Regionales, que opinan?-

Mercedes que no era muy amante de darle la razón a Rachel dijo- Creo que es lo mas Sabio o lo único Sabio que ha dicho Rachel **en** su vida-

El Sr. Shue se levanto y dijo- Bueno chicos sepárense de las chicas y elijan a su capitana chicas lo mismo elijan a su capitán- dijo tomando asiento **en** el medio del Salon, pasado unos minutos las chicas decidieron

- Sr. Shue creemos que el mas indicado para ser nuestro capitán es Finn ya es nuestro co capitán asi que no vimos la razón para cambiarlo-

-Lo mismo digo yo y mis compañeros- dijo Noah- queremos que Rachel sea nuestra capitana-

-Bueno ya lo han decidido Uds. Asi que comience la competencia, **en** 3 semanas tendremos nuestra competencia- Chicas Rock al estilo Clasico, Chico Baladas pop, ceo que ha terminado nuestra hora- **en** ese momento Jesse vuelve a interrumpir al Sr. Shue

-Sr. Shue disculpe que lo moleste pero me gustaría cantar una música antes de salir, estuve hablando con los chicos y ellos me acompañaran-

-Esta Bien Jesse, demuéstranos que preparaste-

Pero cuando hablo que yo no los escuche, **en** eso se levantan Matt, Mike, Kurt (hasta Kurt) y Puck y se ponen **en** posición a lado de Jesse, el gira y dice

-Rachel, esto es para ti, **siempre** inspiras lo mejor **en** **mi**, solo sueño que**siempre** estemos juntos porque eres lo mas importante y verdadero que me dio la vida, asi que- hizo un gesto a la banda comenzó tocar una música muy contagiosa

_**Queen - I Was Born To Love You lyrics**_

_I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day..._

_chorus:_

_I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day of my life_

_You are the one for me_

_I am the man for you_

_You were made for me_

_You're my ecstasy_

_If I was given every opportunity_

_I'd kill for your love_

_So take a chance with me_

_Let me romance with you_

_I'm caught in a dream_

_And my dream's come true_

_It's so hard to believe_

_This is happening to me_

_An amazing feeling_

_Comin' through_

_chorus_

_I wanna love you_

_I love every little thing about you_

_I wanna love you, love you, love you_

_Born - to love you_

_Born - to love you_

_Yes I was born to love you_

_Born - to love you_

_Born - to love you_

_Every single day - of my life_

_An amazing feeling_

_Coming through_

_chorus_

_Yes I was born to love you_

_Every single day of my life_

_Go, I love you babe_

_Yes I was born to love you_

_I wanna love you, love you, love you_

_I wanna love you_

_I get so lonely, lonely, lonely_

_Yeah, I want to love you_

_Yeah, give it to me_

Debo reconocer que tiene mucho talento este tipo, se gano el cariño y respeto de mis amigos, hicieron un espectáculo fenomenal, no sabia que lo estaban ensayando, lo peor fue que al terminar de cantar y bailar Rachel corrió a sus brazos y lo beso, que tiene el que no tenga yo, porque Rachel lo ve como si fuera un Adonis (bueno **en** realidad no se quien ese tipo pero Kurt dice que Jesse debe ser muy parecido), que es lo que tengo que hacer para recuperarla?.

Estoy sumamente decepcionado, asi que decidi ir a una fiesta de la que me hablo Puck, llegamos al sitio, estaba lleno, nos sentamos **en** unas mesas y unas chicas muy guapas nos ofrecieron bebidas, pero yo las rechace porque tenian alcohol, Puck y una de las chicas comenzaron a conocerse mejor asiq ue decidi que era mejor recorrer, capaz conocia a alguien y fue ahí que la vi, la loca desquisiada y alucinantemente HOT Alice, al verme puso su mejor SHOWFACE se ve que vienen de la misma escuela, hasta la sonrisa la tienen igual, se acerco a **mi**

-Finn Hudson verdad?-yo solo pude asentir –me han hablado tanto de ti, tenia ganas de conocerte-

-pues a **mi** me despiertas miedo, pareciera que estoy hablando con la asesina de Texas-

-que asesina de texas?-

-o era de las vegas?, lo que sea , de todos modos me das miedo, no vienes con Rupert y los demas verdad porque no quiero problemas aquí-

Ella solo comenzo a reir, no se veia tan loca como me la describieron, asi que me sente a su lado **en** el lugar que ella me estaba señalando.

-Asi que Finn fuise novio de Rachel?- yo nuevamente asenti con la cabeza-y porque terminaron?-

-Por una estupidez mia, le oculte algo que me paso y otra persona se lo conto a ella, creo que no le gusta las mentiras porque hasta ahora no me perdona y mas desde que esta con Jesse-

-Y si yo te dijera que tengo las armas para desenmascararlo, porque Jesse no es del todo sincero, **en** especial ese supuesto amor que tiene hacia Rachel-

Me quede como hielo, asiq eu no la amaba de verdad

-Porque dices que no la ama? No sera que estas despechada porque el la eligio porsobre ti?-

-Mira Finn el conto una hermosa historia entre Peter y yo, y digo hermosa porque que mas quisiera yo que un tipo asi se fijara **en** **mi**, sin embargo no cuenta la verdadera relacion que existe entre el y LA Srta Corcoran, no te parece raro que sea el unico intocable del grupo, que sea el primer estudiante que **en** un solo dia consigue una transferencia llevando cnsigo las mejores recomendaciones? No te llamo la atencion el viaje que hizo a Los Angeles para una entrevista **en** **en** UCLA y dejarla a medias solo porque se le dio la gana y ademas consique estar entre los 2 primeros de la clasificacion sin haber pasado una sola prueba de las tan mencionadas pruebas de admision de UCLA?- mas desconcertado aun

-No la verdad que no lo habia pensado, pero **en** realidad tiene talento…-

-Te doy este consejo, vigilalo, a el y a Shelby, **en** cualquier momento cometeran un error-

No sabia que responderle, no queria que lastimaran a Rachel y por otro lado estaba Alice que no se si me quiere ayudar o solo me esta usando. Aun asi le di la mano **en** señal de alianza o como se llame, cuando tomo **mi** mano senti que estaba haciendo pacto con el diablo, una vez Mercedes me dijo que el Diablo tenia las manos muy calientes y por eso sientes como si te quemaras cuando hacias pacto con el, ahora me siento asi.

**Fin Relato Finn**

**En** casa de Rachel recostados **en** el sofa mirando por 7ma vez CHICAGO estaban Quinn, Kurt, Jesse, Rachel, Shaw y Mercedes, Rachel va a la cocina cuando se da cuenta que ya no tienen palomitas y bebidas Jesse la acompaña, cuando estaba saliendo recibe una llamada al movil

-Rachel, es Shelby seguro es algo del UCLA, tenian que avisarle primero a ella- Rachel lanzo una media sonrisa, habia algo **en** esa mujer que la bloqueaba y eso le asustaba

-Esta bien amor pero no tardes, porque te extrañare-

Jesse le duio un beso **en** la frente y contesto la llamada

-Shelby, que pasa?-

-Eso es lo que te pregunto yo Jesse, QUE PASA? haz estado con ella 2 meses y aun no conseguiste nada, si esta semana no lo consigue no importa me encarare yo pero vuelves de inmediato a VA que te necesitamos, ya basta de juegos de niños-

-Shelby, lo que me pides es muy complicado-dijo Jesse-que quiers que haga? Que le dga, mira amor, me acerque a ti porque tu madre me lo pidio, siii Rachel yo conosco a tu madre, hace 3 meses que se quien es, ahh porque no te lo dije? Bueno porque rlla me pidio que fuera muy discreto y no te lastimara y queria que lo tomaras bien…-

-No se como lo haras, quiero que le des el Cassette que te entregue y vuelvas al Carmel y a VA la proxima semana, ya no juegos Jesse, volveras a ser el mismo-

Jesse colgo la llamada, como haria para que Rachel supiera la verdad sin que la lastimara? Fue lentamente a la Sala se paro **en** el umbral y la observaba sonreir se veia tan hermosa, ojala nuca dejara de sonreir. Rachel Giro y lo vio **en** el umbral cotemplandola, se levanto y fue a su lado, lo besos **en** los labio y tiro de su mano al sofa donde sus demas amigos estaban sentados.

Una hora mas tarde Kurt y Mercedes ya se habian ido, Jesse y Rachel estan hablando de la nueva pelicula de Christina Aguilera BURLESQUE y lo hermosa que se veia aun estando con un ligero sobrepeso. Afuera sentados **en** el Hall estan Quinn y Shaw, ella contandole todo loq ue paso desde que ya no era cheerio y lo duro que seria criar a un bebe, el le daba fuerzas y le decia que todo era posible, ella le pregunto si tenia novia a lo que el respondio que habia terminado una relacion de 7 años hace 4 meses

-y volverias con ella?-

-la verdad que dudo, **en** realidad me dejo para casarse con otro, asi que no creo que quiera volver conmigo-

- y aun la amas?-

-si aun la amo? No… la verdad no, pense que seria imposible pero **en**realidad sucedió, la olvide-

-es por otra mujer verdad?-

-No te puedo negar Quinn, me enamore perdidamene de una mujer maravillosa-

- y porque no se lo dices?- dijo Quinn son animo

-Porque nunca sera, nunca me vera como yo quisiera-

-es una lastima, la verdad que estos dias que pasamos juntos he aprendido a conocerte mejor, y creo que hablo por todos, ojala esta semana que falta para tu viaje no pasen jamas-

- la verdad que estoy tramitando un raslado a la universidad de Ohio al menos hasta terminar la tesis, un compañero vendra mañana, se llama Emmet creoque tambien piensa quedarse ya que sus familiares estan aquí **en** Lima y nos sera mas facil con el tema-

-wow lo tienes todo planeado-

**En** ese momento los ojos de Shaw brillaron diferentes

-**En** realidad fua a Rachel a quien se le ocurrio, y Jesse me dijo que seria una idea Fenomenal-

Quinn se levanto y lo miro

-Que tal si entramos? Ya siento un poco de frio-

-Si como quieras Quinn-

Se levanto y le tendio la mano para luego entrar a la sala ante la atenta mirada de sus no podia sacarse la idea de la cabeza, Shaw estaba enamorado de Alguien que nunca seria Suya, deberia averiguar de quien se trataba.

Continuara…

**Que estara Tramando Alice al Aliarse a Finn? Como hara Jesse para que Rachel sepa quien es su madre sin que termine con el? y Quinn lograra saber de quien esta enamorado Shaw?**


	9. Chapter 9

Relato Quinn

_Diario de Quinn_

_Nunca me imagine que __mi__ vida llegaría a este punto, jamás se me cruzo por la __mente__ que podía ser amiga de Rachel Berry, __siempre__ la vi como a una pequeña manipuladora, arrogante y narcisista con aires de grandeza, sentía que podía robarme todo lo mío y encontraba la forma de frenarla con mis burlas y la de los jugadores, cuando Jesse apareció __en__ su vida ella cambio, bueno ahora era Narcisista por dos ella y Jesse que solo la secundaba dándole apoyo __en__ todo, reconozco que lo que antes me molestaba __en__ ella ahora me causa mucha simpatía, Kurt es otro que no pensé que seria __mi__amigo, aunque el esta un poco alejado de Mercedes, es que el se identifica mucho conmigo y Rachel con el tema de la moda y Broadway, Jesse una persona que creo que verdaderamente ama a Rachel, tiene una guerra declarada con Finn que no se resigan el haber perdido a Rachel, aunque siento un poco de tristeza __en__ su mirada estos días, Rachel también lo noto pero no quiere decírselo, piensa que es mejor darle tiempo a que el mismo se sienta seguro y se lo diga, Shaw… que decir, encontramos un amigo que nos comprende tal como es, es mayor que nosotros, esta __en__ el ultimo año de medicina y vino a Ohio a realizar unas investigaciones para su tesis, me he identificado con el no se porque siento que es un apoyo, pero no es del todo feliz, es muy unido a Jesse, creo que de un modo u otro tienen historia muy similares por eso Shaw lo aprecia mucho, la otra noche me confeso que esta enamorado de alguien que esta lejos de su alcance, que era intocable, reconozco que sentí un poco de celos, quien será la que le robo el corazón, cuando entramos Rachel se sintió tan Feliz al vernos tomados de las manos, se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo que nos quería, sentí tanta emoción por lo que nos dijo que por un minuto se me olvido la confesión de Shaw, no se si es por celos o curiosidad o una forma de ayudar a __mi__ amigo pero necesito saber quien es esa mujer, y Rachel me ayudara._

Termine de escribir y me acosté no tenia sueño, solo pensaba en lo mucho que cambio mi vida en un mes, Puck ya no estaba con Santana ella volvió con Finn, Puck esta saliendo con una de las chicas de Natación, esta semana es la competencia de l Glee Club estuvimos ensayando mucho, se ve que a Finn le va muy bien lo del Rock Clásico, eligió temas muy buenos, lastima que no sepa bailar, eso tuvimos que dejárselo a Britt que es la mejor en ello, Rachel ha estado muy ocupada con su Grupo, los chicos no son de cantar Baladas, pero entre Jesse, Puck y ella eligieron buenos temas las cuales fueron adaptadas perfectamente por Artie, Matt, Jesse y Mike son buenísimosen el baile así que ellos hicieron la coreo, creo que estará dura esta competencia.

-Quiiny, como estas pequeña?- me sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, gire y era Shaw

-que haces aquí? No tendría que estar estudiando?-

-inocente de ti Quinn Fabrey, no me paso la vida sobre los libros, lo sabias no? vine a pedir una pequeña pasantía aquí, así que me verán a diario- estaba muy emocionada solo podía sonreír

-y como va el bebe?- pregunto mientras posaba su mano en mi vientre

-pateando mas que nunca, Rachel no estará muy feliz conmigo, me las he pasado comiendo de todo-bajando la voz para que no me oyera mas que el-hasta tocino- puse una cara a la de alguien que hubiera cometido un crimen, el simplemente rio

-no te preocupes que de mi no se enterara-

Luego se acerca Rachel mirando sorprendida

-De que no me voy a enterar? – dijo riendo como adivinando mi confesión-Shaw, que haces aquí?-

-soy el nuevo pasante así que me verán todos los días-

Ella simplemente lo abrazo

-Felicidades que bueno te tendremos aquí cerca- dijo sonriendo, a los lejos vi a Finn que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, no se porque sigue enesa lucha tonta por reconquistar a Rachel

Sonó la campana así que nos dirigimos a nuestros salones

Relato Finn

No se que tiene en mente Andrea pero la ayudare, si esa es la única forma de recuperar a Rachel, hace un momento estaba en el pasillo cuando llego a saludar a Quinn y a un tipo que no conozco, dicen que trabaja en el instituto, tambien en creo que se conocen ya que existe mucha familiaridad entre ellos, Rachel no es de abrazar mucho a las personas y Quinn mucho menos pero desde que son amigas siempre están pegadas, esta tarde vere a Alice para ver que planea. Hoy es la competencia, quería que Rachel estuviera en mi equipo, pero nuevamente el destino esta en mi contra, no sabia que los chicos eligirian a Rachel como capitana, creo que fue idea de Jesse y Puck, solo que el no me comento nada, algo que me llamo mucho la atencion.

Llegue al salon del Glee club un tanto retrasado los chicos ya estaban dentro esperando habian colocado una especie de biombo para que podamos hacer nuestras entradas

-Menos mal llegaste Finn las chicas estaban ansiosas por comenzar toma tu lugar, que aquí comienza la competencia, desde arriba-

-Antes que nada Sr. Shue, quiero agradecer a las chicas esta oportunidad que me dieron de elegir los temas, van dedicada a una persona a la que le debo mas que una disculpa y si se que al oir la cancion sabra de lo que hablo- gire y mire a Rachel que solo sonreia levemente como sientiendo un poco de vergüenza, Jesse tomo sus manos y quise saltar entre ellos para alejarla de el. Me contuve en ese momento comenzo la musica asi que corri tras el biombo.

Poco a poco fuimos saliendo, me sentia raro cantando con ellas, pero era agradable

**Jon Bon Jovi - Misunderstood**

Should I? Could I?

Have said the wrong things right a thousand times

If I could just rewind, I see it in my mind

If I could turn back time, you'd still be mine

You cried, I died

I should have shut my mouth, things headed south

As the words slipped off my tongue, they sounded dumb

If this old heart could talk, it'd say you're the one

I'm wasting time when I think about it

[Chorus:]

I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights

I was misunderstood

I stumbled like my words, Did the best I could

Damn, misunderstood

Could I? Should I?

Apologize for sleeping on the couch that night

Staying out too late with all my friends

You found me passed out in the yard again

You cried, I tried

To stretch the truth, but didn't lie

It's not so bad when you think about it

[Chorus:]

I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights

I was misunderstood

I stumbled like my words, did the best I could

Damn, misunderstood

Intentions good

[Guitar Solo]

It's you and I, just think about it...

[Chorus:]

I should have drove all night

I would have run all the lights

I was misunderstood

I stumbled like my words, did the best I could

I 'm hanging outside your door

I've been here before

Misunderstood

I stumbled like my words, did the best I could

Damn, misunderstood

Intentions good.

en ese momento noto que Jesse se esta incomodando, veo que esta causando efecto, Rachel miraba sus ojos brillaban, se que es por la musica y se que ella ssabe que es cierto que aun la amo y que la voy a recuperar

Bon Jovi - I'll Be There For You

I guess this time you're really leaving

I heard your suitcase say goodbye

Well as my broken heart lies bleeding

You say true love is suicide

You say you've cried a thousand rivers

And now you're swimming for the shore

You left me drowning in my tears

And you won't save me anymore

I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance girl

I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you

When you breathe, I wanna be the air for you

I'll be there for you

I'd live and I'd die for you

I'd steal the sun from the sky for you

Words can't say what love can do

I'll be there for you

I know you know we've had some good times

Now they have their own hiding place

Well I can promise you tomorrow

But I can't buy back yesterday

And baby you know my hands are dirty

But I wanted to be your Valentine

I'll be the water when you get thirsty baby

When you get drunk, I'll be the wine

I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you

When you breathe I wanna be the air for you

I'll be there for you

I'd live and I'd die for you

I'd steal the sun from the sky for you

Words can't say what love can do

I'll be there for you

I wasn't there when you were happy

And I wasn't there when you were down

Didn't mean to miss your birthday baby

I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out

I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you

When you breathe I wanna be the air for you

I'll be there for you

I'd live and I'd die for you

I'd steal the sun from the sky for you

Words can't say what love can do

I'll be there for ...

I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you

When you breathe I wanna be the air for you

I'll be there for you

I'd live and I'd die for you

I'd steal the sun from the sky for you

Words can't say what love can do

I'll be there for you ...

Cuando terminamos de cantar el resto de los muchachos se levantaron y nos aplaudieron, solo Jesse y Rachel permanecian sentados, ella le susurro algo al oido y el al miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios, cuando Rachel volteo sonrei y le giñe el ojo para que supiera que era para ella,en ese momento Jesse se levanta y viene hacia mi, veo que Rachel se levanta tras suyo tratando de detenerlo.

Fin de Relato Finn

Al Terminar la presentacion de los chicos Rachel le susurro al oido a Jesse

-Amor, creo que tenemos que utilizar mas las habilidades de Mike, las baladas son muy lentas y el tiene buen movimiento-

-Tienes razon, toda la razon-el giro y beso sus labios, en eso nota que Finn le sonrie a Rachel y le guiña el ojo, soporto la dedicatoria, soporto la elecion de los temas que claramente iban dirijidas a Rachel, pero cuando lo vio haciendo eso no sorpoto mas, el siempre fue frio en sus reacciones pero esto era una afrenta a el, se acerco a la mitad del salon Rachel trataba de frenarlo pero creo que nada podria, se abrio paso entre las chicas y de un puñetazo tumbo a Finn, Mr. Shue trato de clamar a jesse a la vez que Mike y Puck lo atajaban. Fin se levanto como para enfrentarlo pero el Sr. Shue se puso en medio.

-Jesse que fue eso? Que paso? Basta de peleas aquí!- dijo el Sr. Shue

-Estoy cansado que se pase metiendose en mi relacion con Rachel, estoy harto de sus insinuaciones, no voy a permitir que le sigas faltando el respeto a mi novia y a nuestra relacion, Finn Hudson perdiste, no la valoraste, ahora superalo y avanza y dejanos avanzar- Finn trato de nuevo de avalanzarse a el pero el Sr. Shu y Matt lo atajaban, Rachel solo lloraba

-Jesse calma, por favor calmate, no paso nada, tranquilo-

-No Rachel, he estado callandome por respeto a ti pero esto es el colmo, no me pienso calmar hasta romperle la cara, Alejate de nuestras vidas Finn Hudson-

-Ya amor… calma, chicos vamos afura un momento- dijo Rachel tomando del brazo a Jesse que aun lo miraba a Finn directo a los ojos

-Hagan lo que dice Rachel, Matt deja, ve con Rachel yo me ocupo de Finn- dijo el Sr. Shue

Cuando Rachel y los demas muchachos salieron Will giro a Finn

-te sientes bien?-

-Si solo con el orgullo destrozado- contesto Finn

-Pero como se te ocurre hacer eso?-

-Sr. Shue, yo la mo y se que ella solo esta con el por despecho, yo la lastime profundamente y estoy muy arrepentido-

-Mira Fin te comprendo, se que te sientes mal por todo esto, pero dejala a ella que decida, ya no la fuerces, lo unico que logras es alejarla cada dia mas- Finn asintio y fue a sentarse a su lugar con las demas chicas.

Afuera Rachel, juto a los muchachos y les dijo

-Tienen buenos temas pero no insuperables, tuvieron u hermoso baile de parte de Tina y Britanny, Quinn y Santana no quedaron atrás, pero nosotros tenemos a Mike, Matt, Kurt y Jesse- dijo este ultimo nombre mirandolo, el estaba mas que apenado por la reaccion que tuvo, pero no podia permitir mas tanto atrevimiento de su parte-vamos a cambiar una de las musicas, pero no se preocupen solo sera el orden, ahora preparence muchachos que esta competencia ya las ganamos

Rachel fue la primera en pasar

-Compañeras y Finn, Sr. Shue, debo agradecer a mis compañeros la confianza que depositaron en mi al elegirme como capitana, no podria haber hecho nada sin la ayuda de Kurt y Jesse, gracias amor- dijo esto a Jesse que solo sonrio- sin uds. 2 no hubiera podido elegir estos dos temas, es que tenia cono 400 en mente, Mike, Puck y Matt que hubiera hecho si no hubieran estado para las coreos y Artie haciendo los arreglos, Kurt gracis por elegir la ropa, me siento una Pop Star-dijo esto sonrojandose- bueno cuando ud. quiera Sr. Shue-

Poco a poco volvieron al salon y fueron tomando posicion tras ellos se encontraba Rachel.

Comenzo la musica

**"Something That I Already Know"**

_**BACKSTREET BOYS**_

[Artie]

Here we are, seven days

And seven nights of empty tries

It's ritual, habitual

But it's never gonna work this time

[Puck]

We're to the point of no return

And along the way the only thing we've learned

Is how to hurt each other

[Artie]

I'm looking back and wondering why

It took so long to realize

That nothing's changed, it never will

All these years of standing still

And still we stay in all this pain

And nothing's gonna make it go away

[Coro (enfasis en Jesse):]

I don't wanna wait another minute

Put me out of my misery

I can read your mind baby you're not in it

And we're not what we used to be

No you wouldn't have to lie to me

If you would only let me go

And I don't wanna wait another minute to hear

Something that I already know

I know, I know, I know

Something that I already know

I know, I know, I know

[Puck]

So save your voice

Don't waste your breath

Can't you see we're at the end

And this goodbye is permanent

So wish me well and try to forget

[Jesse]

And all the fights

And all the ways

We almost made it

But we never did

And it's finally come to this

[Coro (enfasis en Rachel):]

I don't wanna wait another minute

Put me out of my misery

I can read your mind baby you're not in it

And we're not what we used to be

No you wouldn't have to lie to me

If you would only let me go

And I don't wanna wait another minute to hear

Something that I already know

I know, I know, I know

Something that I already know

I know, I know, I know

[Artie/All:]

We can not hide what we've become

So sick and tired of being numb

It's done, it's done

It's done

[Jesse y Rachel]

I don't wanna wait another minute

Put me out of my misery

I can read your mind baby you're not in it

And we're not what we used to be

No, you wouldn't have to lie to me

If you would only let me go

And I don't wanna wait another minute to hear

Something that I already know

I know, I know, I know

Something that I already know

I know, I know, I know

Something that I already know

I know, I know, I know

I know, 'cause I know

Cuando comenzo el siguiente tema Rachel y Jesse estan tomados de las manos, y se podia sentir la emocion de Jesse, pronto llegaria el momento de decirle la verdad y el sentia que era la ultima vez que veria esos hermosos ojos, Finn estaba al acecho de Rachel, solo esperaba una oportunidad para volver a acosarla y eso lo mataba por dentro.

**Backstreet Boys - Close My Eyes**

_(se que la musica dice que prefiere la soledad, pero tambien habla del fracazo __en__ el que estuvo y que ahora esta __en__ pie para comenzar de nuevo, asi que cada vez que escuchen I'm ok with being Rachel y Jesse se tomaran las manos y se miraran fijo)_

[Jessel]

My feet on the ground but I can't run

Drowning the noise inside my head

Who is this man that I've become

It's killing me to see myself

[ Rachel]

How do you learn how to forgive

When deep down inside you can't forget

With all that I regret

[Jesse y Rachel]

I pray for the first time in a long time

The lies fade away

[Artie y Mike]

Finally I'm waking up

I feel like I can let you go

Say everything I wanted to say

I'm ok with being alone

When I close my eyes

When I close my eyes

I'm alive

[Jesse y Rachel]

I never was sure but now I am

This was the choice I had to make

Maybe I'll never understand

Sometimes you've gotta make mistakes

[Todos]

Finally I'm waking up

I feel like I can let you go

Say everything I wanted to say

I'm ok with being alone

Finally I face it off

I feel like I can let it show

I know that I can walk away

I'm ok with being alone

When I close my eyes

When I close my eyes

When I close my eyes

[Mike]

how do you know where to go when you go away

[Kurt]

When I close my eyes

[Matt]

how do you know when it's over

[Puck]

I see for the first time in a long time

Believe me when I say

[Todos]

Finally I'm waking up

I feel like I can let you go

Say everything I wanted to say

I'm ok with being alone

Finally I face it off

I feel like I can let it show

I know I can walk away

I'm ok with being alone

[Jessel]

When I close my eyes

[Rachel]

When I close my eyes

[Todos]

When I close my eyes

Rachel y Jesse se miraron y se abrazaron ante el aplauso de las chicas

-Wow, realmente impactante, Chicas estuvieron Fantasticas, y uds Muchachos realmente me sorprendieron, declaro empate, amabas presentaciones compiten para las regionales…

Al salir fueron directo a la enfermeria para que le revisaran la mano a Jesse, insistencia de Rachel.

-Shaw que haces aquí?- dijo Jesse sonriendo

-Shaw espero que calmes los desenfrenos de tu amigo, muchachos, los dejo solos, voy junto a Qinn, nos vemos en la Cafeteria os parece?-

Ambos repondieron al coro

-Si Claro Rach- luego giraron y comenzaron a reir de nuevo

-Bueno a ver dime que paso exactamente-

-me tiene harto, no soporto que en mis narices trate de levantarse a minovia, ya perdio su oportunidad, la dejo ir, la lastimo y la dejo vulnerable, y ahora de la nada se da cuenta que la quiere recuperar y para colmo tiene el descaro de dedicarle dos, no una, dos musicas diciendo que se equivoco y que la sigue amando, no lo soporte…-

En ese momento Shaw comienza a reir

-no me digas que lo golpeaste?-

-si, no pude cotrolarme y me siento sumamente mal por ello, mas por el otro lado, me senti tan bien al verlo tirado en el suelo- de nuevo risa de ambos

-Bueno Oscar de la Hoya, dejame ver la mano-

-y ese quien es?- pregunto Jesse

-es un boxeador latinomareicano blanco que nunca dejaba que le toquen la cara en las peleas ya que tambien se dedicaba al modelaje-

-ahhh, realmete de mnuevo no se de que me hablas, pero gracias por lo de boxeador-

-cuando salgas dile a Rachel que te regañe por tu falta de madures y que no se repetira-

-asi hare-

-Bueno, ahora pasame la mano que te la revisare-

Afuera camino a la cafetería Rachel esperando con Quinn cuando Finn se acerca

-Rachel… tenemos que hablar-

**Que querra de nuevo Finn con Rachel?**

**Espero les guste este episodio, Gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo Brindado, no olvidare sus comentarios ni su apoyo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Relato Rachel**

Ver a Shaw en el instituto me emociono mucho, luego de que Jesse me confeso como se conocieron comencé a apreciarlo mas, luego esa amistad fue creciendo cada dia, Jesse y el son muy unidos, hasta podría decirse que tienen el mismo carácter, solo que Shaw no sabe nada de arte, y Jesse de deportes solo conoce el Futbol americano. También fue la primera vez que vi a Quinny mas segura, antes pensaba diferente, ella era tan arrogante, era muy fría y no le importaba ver sufrir a los demás, puras fachadas, ella es una persona dulce y muy tierna, cuando perdió la capitania de las Cheerios sintió que todo estaba perdido en su vida y debo reconocer que sin la ayuda de Mercedes no lo hubiera podido superar, ahora que la conozco mas siento que pasamos mucho tiempo peleando sin razon, tiempo en el cual pódriamos haber ido a mas obras de teatro, mas recitales, capaz hasta la supuesta rivalidad por Finn ni hubiera existido. Jesse… Jesse que pasa contigo amor? Te siento tan distante, siempre estas a mi lado pero tu mente va a donde la mia no puede llegar, siento que algo te preocupa, no quiero asfixiarte con mis custionamientos por eso espero que me tengas confianza para decírmelo, hoy en la competencia me sentí muy incomoda y elogiada a la vez, solo una vez había visto cantar asi a Finn con tanto sentimiento, pero debo reconocer que fue luego que Jesse apareciera en mi vida, siento que solo lo hace por egoísmo, creo que no me quiere ver feliz, asi que cuando Jesse lo golpeo lo único que se me paso por la mente fue frenar esa tonta pelea, la única forma fue dedicarle ambos temas a el a Finn, aunque parece no haberlo notado, cuando terminamos nuestra presentación, que por cierto fue Epicamente maravilloso note que la mano de Jesse tenia un corte muy profundo, asi que lo abrace y lo lleve junto a Shaw, nunca había visto a Jesse tan sacado, el es una persona coherente y no le gusta la violencia, pero algo hizo que reacionara de esa forma, cuando sali del consutorio para dirijirme con Quinn a la cafetería, en eso se acerca Finn

-Rachel… tenemos que hablar-

-Finn Creo que tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-

-Mira Rachel, lo que paso en el salon…-

-Mira lo que paso en el salón no debió haber pasado-

-Claro que no… tu novio es un troglodita…-

-Finn te estas oyendo? Jesse es un TROGLODITA? Ni sabes que significa eso…, agradece que es una persona tranquila, madura y pacifica, ya que si hubiera sido otra persona no estaría teniendo solo ese golpecito en la cara-

-Veo que estas muy cegada por el, esta estrellita solo te cegó te hipnotizo, quizás hasta te haya embrujado- Dijo el con mucha convicción

-dejate de tonterías Finn, ya dejalo y como dijo Jesse avanza y dejanos avanzar, termino Finn hice lo que querías te deje ir para que tuvieras mas roce social, para que conocieras mas chicas, quise morir ese dia, y solo Jesse estuvo ahí para levantarme-

-no te parece mucha casualidad que este justo ahí en ese momento-

-no no es casualidad es el destino, el es mi destino-

-Rachel, el te engaña, escuchame no te das cuanta que solo es un espia del VA, nunca perdió contacto con la Srta Corcoran-

-Claro que no ha perdido contacto ella es su benefactora en la petición de la beca-

-eso de la beca es solo una excusa, el tiene el dinero del mundo, porque necesitaría una beca?-

-Finn no todo es tan simple ni tan oscuro como tu lo piensas, no solo exite el blanco y el negro, existen muchas cosas en el mundo que llevan a Jesse a buscar ciertas cosas y tomar ciertas desiciones y no eres tu el que debe cuestionarlas-

Gracias a Dios en ese momento Quinn hablo

-Miren mientras sea Blanco, negro, morado y turqueza deberíamos ir a la cafetería muero de hambre y Finn lo siento, ya dejalo, solo estas haciendo un embarre total, ya, lo que dice no tiene sentido, me consta que Jesse la quiere y creo que es muy egoísta de tu parte no dejar que Rachel decida con quien estar-

-Mira Quinn te pido que no opines, tu eres la menos indicada para hablar de amor-

-Tampoco le hables asi a ella, Finn date cuenta de algo, no te amo mas, lo que me hiciste mato el amor que te tenia, podría esperarlo de cualquiera menos de ti, fue la primera vez que quise que la tierra me tragara o simplemente Dormir y no despertar jamas, Jesse estuvo ahí y me paso la mano y sin condición se quedo a mi lado. Finn por favor, ya dejanos-

-Esta bien Rachel- dijo el simulando una sonrisa de lado- los dejo en paz, ya no te molestare, pero prométeme que nunca dejaras de ser mi amiga-

-siempre podas contar con mi amistad- le respondi, mas por compromiso que por otras razones, luego el se marcho rumbo al gimnasio, Quinn me tomo de la mano, no hacia faltara que me dijera nada solo me bastaba tenerla conmigo, caminamos lentamente a la cafetería, sentía las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas Finn sembro la semilla de la duda en mi y eso me hacia sentir mal, ahora mas que nunca tenia que descubrir que le pasaba a Jesse, si tenia algo que ver con lo que me había dicho Finn.

**Fin Relato Rachel**

En la enfermería se vivía un clima diferente

-Jesse ese corte es profundo… como te lo hiciste? Por lo que me contaste solo le diste un golpe a Finn-

- Creo que me lo hice contra la pared antes de entrar, no no podía mirarlo sin que se me cruzara por la mente partirle la cara, asi que pegue la pared para sacarme la rabia, el único que lo vio fue Puck, pero no creo que diga nada-

-Jesse, nos conocemos hace cuanto? 3 semanas, sé que no es mucho, pero también sé que no te gusta la violencia, que esta pasando?-

-no lo sé…- Jesse quedo pensativo, nuevamente las palabras de Shelby volvieron a su mente, el no debía enamorarse, solo debía acercarse a ella y de alguna forma guiarla hasta su madre, pero no la queria ver sufrir ni mucho menos perder, se acababa el teimpo, solo tenia 4 dias para decirle a Rachel sobre su madre, 4 dias en lo que conociendo a Rachel, podría perder la razón de existe, visualizo su casillero, en el estaba el cassette que Shelby le había entregado.

De nuevo Shaw lo trajo al mundo real

-esta bien si no quieres decirme lo comprendo, pero no puedes guardar todo lo que te atormenta, en algún momento tendras que desahogarte y aquí me tendras-

-es que, no, no pasa nada, solo, no nada, e'i cuando llega tu amigo?-

-llega mañana, tuvo un pequeño retraso con sus cosas, se muda a Lima, y me pidió que fuera a vivir con el, es que su

familia viajara a Francia, asi que no quiere dejar la casa sola-

**Relato Alice**

El tonto de Hudson vendra esta tarde, debo prepararlo todo para que no sospeche nada, debo calcular exactamente todo para que salga todo bien. El primer paso ya esta dado, sembrar mas la desconfianza sobre Jesse, no salió como quería, pretendía que el pensara que Jesse y Shelby eran algo mas pero el tonto lo tomo como si le estaba diciendo que era un espia al servicio de ella, de todos modos me sirve, ahora tengo que hacer que Jesse quede como un completo cretino ante los ojos de la enana esa, la llamada que escuche entre Shelby y Jesse me servirá y luego la bomba para destrozarla, Rachel Berry estas acabada.

Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando Finn llego a mi casa.

-Disculpa la demora Alice, es que tuvimos practicas hasta muy tarde- dijo Finn disculpándose

-No te preocupes, de todos modos acabo de llegar, también tuve un dia cansador, el ensayo de hoy fue más duro que de costumbre-

-en serio? La Srta Corcoran es muy estricta?-

-Si esta de un Humor….! Esta insoportable, no veo la hora que regrese Jesse para que se calme- calle para ver la reacción de Finn que no esperaba esa respuesta, creo que esta saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba-ohh lo dije en voz alta verdad?-

-Si?- dijo él con cara de duda-porque dijiste eso? Es que acaso Jesse va a volver a VA?-

-Mira Finn no quiero que le digas a nadie esto, escuche que Shelby hablo con Jesse y le dijo que se deje de juegos y que volviera a VA y al Carmel inmediatamente-

-Asi que Rachel es solo un juego para el...- dijo tomandose la barbilla, era mejor de lo que pensaba, este chico no piensa, me encanta todo lo que saldrá de esto

-no sé si ella es un juego pero es lo que escuche, mira hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Jesse St. James, entre ellas que cuando tiene un juguete nuevo lo cuida, lo adora, hace todo por estar cerca, pero cuando se aburre o cuando ya no le sirve lo tira cual basura, yo creo que este es el caso-

-Alice que puedo hacer para que el no la lastime, yo amo a Rachel, no quiero que el juegue con ella-

Dije sonriéndole angelicalmente

-era exactamente lo que queria escuchar Finn, definitivamente hice muy bien al acercarme a ti, Finn Jesse tiene una grabación que es muy importante para nuestros fines, en el se descubre su mentira, necesito que la consigas-

-Pero Alice, como sabre donde la guarda-

-Finn es sencillo, Jesse solo guarda sus cosas en 2 lugares, su camioneta y su casillero-

-claro, pero estará difícil Alice-

-Quieres recuperar a Rachel y que Jesse no la lastime?- Pregunte

-claro que si-

-bueno Finn solo averíguame cual es su casillero y el resto lo hago yo-

Finn solo sonrio

**Fin Relato Alice**

Rachel llego a su casa, Jesse le había dicho que tenia practica de futbol con los chicos y que se verían en su casa mas tarde. Luego de saludar a sus padres subió a su habitación, puso música y comenzó a desvestirse para darse un baño, una vez terminado se vistió con un vestido azul con pequeñas flores blancas.

En ese momento escucho que aluien llegaba, se acerco a la escalera y escucho

-Hola Jesse, como estas?- respondió Leroy

-Bien Sr. Berry, solo pase a visitar a Rachel, se encuentra ella?- mirando a la escalera y viéndola con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Jesse-dijo Rachel bajando las escaleras y llegando junto a su amado.

-Hola Pequeña- luego se aparto un poco de ella, la tomo de una mano y la hizo girar, luego con una mirada perspicaz le dice-mmmm y para quien te vestite asi de hermosa-

Rachel sonriendo de oreja a oreja le respondió

-Para mi próximo novio, es que el que tengo me ha cambiado a mi y a una sesión de Ballet por unos chicos que jugan Futbol-dijo esto ultimo como simulando desprecio

-jajajaja eres tan dramática. Dudo que tu próximo novio aprecie eso-

-la verdad es que a Zac Efron le encanta el drama- respondio ella y lo beso

El la miro sorprendido y confuso

-Tonto, si te tengo a ti no necesito ni a Zac Efron, ni a Robert Pattinson ni a Taylor Lautner, porque tu eres mas guspo y tienes mas talento-

-por un momento me asustaste. Pero ahora que entraste en razón te perdono- y volvieron a reir, los padres de Rachel los miraban desde el sofá sonriendo orgullosos porque su pequeña estrella había encontrado a su verdadera media naranja., Jesse miro adentro donde ellos se encontraban y

-Dios, que pésima persona soy, disculpe Sr. Hiram no lo salude como se debería, pero es que esta hermosa mujer que tengo frente hace que todo a mi alrededor se borre o desaparezca con tan solo una sonrisa

-Tranquilo, con verlos asi de Felices, me basta- dijo Hiram

-A donde piensas llevarme?- dijo Rachel

-Es una pequeña sorpresa-

-mmm, me encantan las sorpresas jeje-

-Sres. Rachel y yo volveremos en 5 horas, y nuevamente Sr. Leroy gracias por la recomendación, estoy seguro que le gustara la sorpresa-

_**Flashback Jesse**_

_Jesse toma el teléfono y marca a la casa de Rachel_

_-Hola Sr. Berry, como esta? Necesito que me ayude con algo, se que la muestra de pinturas y fotografías contemporáneas esta en la ciudad, pero también están el Recital de Gran Day, Paramore y Lady Antebellum y en el cine la Vida de John Lennon, no se cual seria la sorpresa ideal para Rachel ya que ella ama las 3 elecciones que hice-_

_Leroy escucho atentamente y luego respondió_

_-Llevala al Recital, es a lo que uds se dedican en este momento, sabes que Rachel ama la actuación y el arte en si, pero lo que mas ama es la música y por lo que note tu también sientes lo mismo que ella y tienes sus mismos sueños y pasiones._

_-Si, Sr. No se lo puedo negar, somos iguales. Luego de una larga y entretenida charla Jesse corto la llamada_

_Fin Flashback_

Luego de 5 horas de cantar y bailar, Jesse y Rachel emprendieron viaje a casa

-Estuvo maravilloso amor, Wow, increíble-

-Me alegra que te gustara. Apuesto que tu proximo novio no haria esto-

-todo es posible amor- dijo ella siguiendole el juego

-Sabia que te gustaría pero tampoco puedo estar seguro de todo asi que le pedi ayuda a uno de tus padres-

-Jesse me lo hubieras preguntado- dijo Rachel sonriendo tímidamente-

-Entonces no seria sorpresa, además aun estoy esperando mi premio-

-Lo siento soy la peor novia del mundo- dijo esto y lo beso, se despidieron con un beso suave, tierno y dulce, luego Rachel se dirijio de nuevoa su habitación, se sento en su escritorio para poder revisar sus mail, burlas, mas burlas, incuso uno de Santana que decía que ella y Finn habían mantenido contacto físico por mucho tiempo, al principio le molesto tal cometario, pero luego le causo gracias y solo lo borro, pero entre ellos había uno que le pareció un poco raro, no conocía la dirección y tampoco tenia remitente, el mensaje decía

_**RACHEL, EN 4 DIAS SABRAS TODA TU VERDAD.. ESPERO DISFRUTES TUS POCOS DIAS DE FELICIDAD**_

Rachel quedo blanca como el papel

_Quien le habrá enviando ese mensaje? Hasta donde llega la maldad de Alice?_

_Continuara_


End file.
